


Internet Star

by cipherbme



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Slow Burn, Youtuber AU, bill is famous, cute little dorks, i guess we can call this a, lots of snapchat, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherbme/pseuds/cipherbme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher is an extremely popular Youtuber who recently moved by Gravity Falls.<br/>Mabel is an extreme fan who will do anything to meet him.<br/>Meanwhile Dipper couldn’t care less but somehow finds himself in the middle of this, starting by being Bills getaway car from a bunch of fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping and Stalking

It had been a long day. Mabel forced Dipper out of his room to go out with her to the mall. A large fancy one just outside of Gravity Falls. Part of him really didn’t want to go, the other half really didn’t want Mabel to waste all of their Grunkle's Vegas winnings on clothes she doesn’t need.

Five hours later with about thirty bags and two smoothies between them, the pair wander back to the parking lot to finally depart. “I told you it would be fun! Didn’t you have funnnnnn?!”Mabel exclaimed placing bags in the back seats as Dipper filled up the car’s trunk.

“I guess it was much better than last time when you made me go shopping with all your friends.”

She laughs “Oh gosh that was indeed horrible truth be told I was trying to set you up with Lydia – it’s not my fault you’re both clueless” she sips her smoothie and disappears into the passenger seat.

“So that’s what that was about.” He says despite her not being able to hear him.Dipper peaks in on the items Mabel placed in the car before going to go sit down. “Are we all set?”

She nods quickly but then takes out her phone “Quick Dip let’s do a smoothie snapchat selfie!”

Dipper rolls his eyes but allows his twin to put the dog filter on him while he sips through his straw. It was a fairly cute picture “Shopping with the bro,” she said as she captioned it. His phone dings as she sends it to him as well as making it public for her hundreds of friends and followers to see. “Let’s do one for yours too.”

They replicate the picture just without the caption and for fewer seconds.

The pair take a moment to scroll threw their media. Dipper becoming instantly thankful he hadn’t begun to drive yet as the fan girl scream Mabel let out made him bounce in his seat.

“Ohmygosh Dipppppppppperrrr,” she said in one quick breath take “Bill-he’s, ohmygosh- that’s, what?! We HAVE to go”She lifted her phone at him replying a series of snaps “Look! Look at that he’s at the hotel that’s like ten minutes away, that’s the fountain we passed outside it seeeeee!!!!”

“Mabel we can’t just go there-“

 “Yes we can! Come on Dipper please you know he’s one of my favorites please oh please oh pleaseeee,” she looked at him with wide eyes “This might finally be my chance to meet him.”

Bill Cipher was a YouTube star who made videos about anything and everything. Mabel attempted to show him some videos as she literally talked about him all the time but Dipper failed to see what the hype was about besides the guy being slightly attractive.

Despite how much he didn’t want to drive his sister to go stand outside a hotel, that’s somehow where he found himself. They also found they weren’t the only ones, with a large group of people already hovering by the special fountain.

The plan was Dipper waits in the car, while Mabel stood outside for ten min or so to take a picture like Bill’s by the fountain and try and see if maybe he’ll come out. An hour later though the crowd had doubled and Dipper was sick of waiting.

Dipper:[Mabel my phone battery is dying and I need to pee, let’s go home he’s a no show.]

Mabel:[Go to the waffle dinner place they have been letting some of us pee in there without paying.]

With a groan and a roll of his eyes he text back [fine but I’m not waiting much longer.]

He slams the car door on his way out. The dinner was attached to the hotel along with a few other shops. You would think a millionaire Youtuber would be able to stay somewhere better than Oregon’s most average hotel.

The place he entered was small and smelly. The lady at the counter looked dead inside but still pointed he in the direction of the bathroom when asked just liked Mabel said.

Their bathroom reached the same ‘okay’ standard. Three yellow stalls with their hinges falling off and a wet slipper floor that Dipper was hoping very deeply was just from water.

It was nice to walk around and be out of the cramped car for one thing.

Before getting a chance to leave Dipper's phone started vibrating. “Hey?”

“Hey Dip I’m really sorry about this but he’s gotta come home, or leave soon right, he probably knows were here there is still a chance he might say hi and-”

“Look I know you want to meet him but this has gone too far Mabel, I know you don’t see it but I’ve kinda always got the vibe his a bit of an overrated jackass so come on let's go home I’m sure you will meet him someday-“

He hears Mabel moan on the other end of the line “wait-a-sec WHAT'S THAT” he grabbed a some toilet paper from one of the empty stalls to dry his hands until she returned “Dip so some of the girls are gonna rent a room and see if maybe they can see him at the breakfast bar or something.”

  
“Mabel no you can’t stay overnight, I wanna go home!”

“No it’s perfect you can go home I’ll stay here, I’ll just grab some of my new outfits from the car it will be like a great fun fan girl sleep over!!”

He watches his reflection in the dirty mirror. The problem with Mabel is it was hard to persuade her otherwise once her mind was set.

“And you’re sure no one of these is like murders?”

“100%”

He sighs “Fine I’ll come pick you up in the morning?”

Dipper has to move the phone away from his ear as she screams her 'thank yous'.

It was only moments after hanging up that a face popped out from one of the occupied stalls. "Hey kid, couldn’t help but here your conversation and I’m hoping you might be able to help me out,” Turning around he was faced with tall blond who was unmistakably Bill Cipher himself. “It’s just I don’t particularly feel like meeting a bunch of teenage girls after my five hour flight over here.” he said flashing a charming smile at the other.

“Uh….”

 

The taller man steps out into the open space “You don’t have to but I figure as you didn’t sound like a fan maybe you wouldn’t mind driving me to somewhere else, hey if you let me stay at yours I’ll even pay for the night like I would a hotel”

Dipper laughs – this was crazy “I live in quiet a dump, plus how do you know I’m not a murder or something?”

Checking his reflection rather than looking at Dipper he says “I grew up in a quiet a dump kid and murders don’t tend to ask their sisters if she is certain the people she’s met aren’t murders.”

“Don’t call me kid were like the same age and this still seems like a bad idea,” _you could earn back all the money Mabel has just spent.'_ “But how much?"

His grin grew as he took a wallet out of his pocket. ”Oh it’s defiantly a bad idea but how much you want? ”

Dipper had to stop himself from laughing certain that the man though he was going to offer his hospitality for a low price as hes famous or whatever . “A few hundred would be nice, I’m sure that the same as tens of dollars to you.”

Bill snorts “I like you’re thinking and how three hundred sound? Considering as you say you apparently live in a dump, also I don’t expect you to be cooking breakfast for me.” he chuckles again putting the money forward.

An upfront payment that’s nice. He takes out his phone using the voice message so Bill knew he wasn’t ratting him out “Did you get your stuff out the car?”

The pair stands in silence before Mabel’s voice a message dings in.

“Aww look at you trying being all cool and using the voice message, and yeah I did.”

Bill claps his hands “Sweet let’s go!”


	2. Sleepovers

It was beginning to dawn on Dipper how much of a bad idea this was. Firstly it was completely manipulative to his sister. Secondly he knew nothing about this guy! It was too late to go back now he had the money in his pocket and was extremely close to the shack so instead he tried to stir up conversation “You know Mabel would probably sell her soul just to meet you.”

Bill takes his head out the window “That’s a nice offer I'll consider it , and Mabel that’s a pretty name” he smiles turning to the other “What’s yours again?” he leans in closer invading his personal bubble a little more than preferred.

“Dipper.” he stated knowing perfectly well he hadn’t told him yet. _Perhaps he’s just as nervous as I am , I could be for all he knows taking him to an ally and driving off with his money._

“Hm that’s interesting, Dip-perrrr" Bill laughs.

“It’s a nick name.”

Bill practically jumps out his seat “Oooo I wanna give you a nick name how aboutttt,” He looks around and then points to the air freshener hanging from the mirror “PINETREE!”

The brunet snorts “Well its better than my actual name.”

He was extremely thankful Bill didn’t press into the subject and instead went to sticking his head out the window again like he was ten.

* * *

“Hey this place isn’t a complete shit hole!” Bill remarked after getting the unenthusiastic tour from Dipper. Apparently couch was extremely comfy, the view from the kitchen was stunning, Mabel’s room had good decoration taste (it had a few pictures of him there which was probably why) and Dippers room was interestingly shaped.

One thing Dipper quickly learnt about Bill was he was extremely talkative. _I suppose that is what he does for a living though._

“The hotels just a temporary thing until I can move into my new house next week , it’s so pretty , it’s kinda close to the woods like this,” He plopped himself back down onto the saggy couch “So what are we gonna do for the night? Can we order takeaway?? Watch a movie maybe?”

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes “You can order take away, I’m not paying for it and yeah I’ve got Netflix we can look for something on there.”

The man smiled brightly already getting his phone out. Dipper got his laptop and took a seat next to him while he began ordering some pizza.

“Oh kid lemme see your laptop for a sec”

He was hesitant but he let Bill take his laptop. Watching as he entered YouTube before subscribing to his own channel off Dipper’s account! “You’ll thank me for it later.”Bill added with a wink.

“Wowwwwwwwwwww” Dipper snatching it back “That’s quite a low if I do say so myself.”

“I’m quiet offended that you weren’t subscribed already.” He said with a hand on his chest as if he was genuinely shocked.

Dipper reached into his back pocket taking his phone out “If it makes you feel better Mabel made me add you on snapchat, which by the way is how she found your location.”

They click through the man’s story and show Mabel’s with the smoothie selfie and the replica fountain photo. “Aww you two are two cute , here I’ll make it up to you. You subscribed to me so I’ll add up on snapchat.” Despite not being quite sure how this was beneficial to him he let Bill add him anyway. Yawning the blonde outstretches his legs “Alright now how about this movie.”

* * *

Originally Dipper was going to scroll through the World Wide Web while Bill watched the movie yet Bill seemed to expect him to be involved. “Okay what do you wanna watch Pine Tree?”

“I really couldn’t care less.” 

Unlike Mabel, Bill had a more similar taste in movies to him and out on a scary film he had been meaning to watching for quite sometime. Not to mention after receiving their pizza Bill shut of the lights making Dipper's screen shine overwhelmingly bright and distracting making him shut it an focus on the film.

The pair both attempted to be brave and act as if they had no fear. This involved making fun of the actors , the effects, the plot line. Yet with every jump scare the pair would scream and play it off with laughter afterwards. Bill laughing at Dipper being scared but Dipper laughing and Bill being scared and clingy towards the other.

It was less of a romantic stereotypical cuddle but more of a cling on to your shirt as I fear I might die. Other than that the movie was pretty uneventful and overall didn’t seem that scary……

Or that’s what they thought as it wasn’t until the movie was over and they were attempting to sleep when the real fear begun to sink in. Anything could be lurking in the darkness of this strange unknown house , also sleeping on the living room couch made him closer to the forest where possible monsters could crawl from. Giving up on being scared Bill tip toed up from the couch to Dipper’s room using his phones light as a guide. “Pine Treeeeeeee”

The other who was wide awake and still very scared sat up and turned his bedside lamp on immediately. “You okay?” he asked despite knowing he obviously wasn’t.

His golden hair was an unorganized mess. His feet stood turned into each other and his arm clung close to his chest. Bill looked especially vulnerable as his poor planning for this sleepover led to him having to sleep in just some boxers.

“D-do you feel like you’re being watched too?”

The man chuckles softly from the doorway “A tad but you saw the people outside my hotel; I often feel like that, I’m more scared of something jumping out at me and scratching my pretty face.”

Dippers empathy turns quickly to the loud snort he lets out. Of course this was about his appearance! “Well you can stay up here if you like; I uh wouldn’t mind the company I’m a little shaken too.”

Almost instantly Bill had rushed over into Dipper in bed. “Thank you.”

He chuckled “No problem.”

Bill’s hair reflected of the light beautifully. Dipper didn’t feel too bad staring as Bill was doing so too. _Well I guess I was right about the attractive thing but I suppose its not the only thing his got going for him._ Despite his fame and Mabel’s worshiping he’s a real and actual person. A person who likes pizza and gets scared at movies and doesn’t hate Dippers sarcastic comments.

_Oh my gosh Mabel would kill me if she found out about this! How many fangirls would kill me to be in this situation right now? Oh wow he's still looking at me should I say something?_

  
“Is it weird….being so popular?”

His voice sounded so foreign in a whisper “I suppose, but I’m rather good with attention for the most part, I’ve always been extremely extrovert you know? Besides I could never imagine myself doing something which society deems as ‘normal’ so I’m very thankful for the opportunity of happiness without too many restraints.” his smile still glows in the dim light. “What about you , what do you do for a living besides let celebrities stay over at your house Mr. Dipper…….?”

Dipper chuckled still not looking away “Pines and right now were living off the riches my great uncles won in Vegas, but once it runs out it , runs out and Mabel and I will probably have to work in the family gift shop again.”

Alas Bill looks away “Sorry about that.”

Trying to laugh it off he reassured him “Its not that big a deal," Despite saying this he quickly tries to change the subject again “So uh do you do this often, staying with complete strangers and stuff?”

“Nope first time actually, but I’m glad I did funnily enough, your pretty cool Dipper Pines.” he smiled again but this time it was much softer compared to his regular toothy grin before shutting his eyes.

Dipper could feel himself smiling too eyelids getting heavier as he informed the other “You’re not too bad yourself Cipher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a little choppier then the last as in lots of time gaps and stuff  
> But hey look the nerds are starting to be friends!!1!  
> I'm going to try and put up the third chapter next week  
> thanks for reading  
> <3


	3. Midnight Meal

In all honesty Dipper thought he would never see Bill again. At least in person that is to say as it only took minutes after dropping him off before a series of snaps began to roll in making it very clear he was likely to keep in touch. If it wasn’t for that Dipper would have probably told Mabel when he picked her up what had happened.

Rather than that he let her talk about all the fun people she met. Apparently at some point Bill tweeted out a sorry that he wasn’t quiet feeling a big meet and greet after flying but hinted that he will do one soon.

“But what about your night, did you get home okay,” she poked him but then her smile dropped “you didn’t text me much or anything so I thought maybe you were mad or….”

The red light gives him a chance to give her a reassuring smile “No I was just tired, I ended up trying to watch a documentary and falling asleep half way through.” He turns back to the road “You were the one who woke me up early yesterday any way.” He teases.

Part of him felt bad for lying, that’s something they never really did. Not to tell each other things were a common practice but when asked they usually told the truth. He sighs and drives off. The other part knew it was better as she wouldn’t have believed him anyway.

* * *

 

 Bill seemed to frequently be on snapchat. He sent photos of food he ate, of things he would buy, of the view from his hotel. Most seemed pretty general that could be sent to most his friends, others were more direct and said ‘Pine Tree’ in them or we most simply just pictures of pine trees. However none of the ones he sent to Dipper we repeated on his public story. Making him feel a little bit special.

After a few days of this did he receive a picture of the orange clothing lent to Bill as well as a question:

[So when do you want your stunning hoodie back?]

That hideous hoodie was what he gave to Bill to sneak back into the hotel with. It was not really Bill’s style or anyone’s style really. One of his earlier personal snaps informed Dipper it got him by unseen by the fans near the front desk meaning it did its job.

[You can keep it if you want I never wear it] – Dipper wasn’t very good at selfies or snapchating generally but tried his best to do shrug and selfie at the same time.

Another over dramatic Bill had a hand over his heart eyes full of sorrow replying [Oh no I can’t possibly keep it] which then moved to his excited and smiley [Lets grab lunch!!] [Or dinner!!] The chain of snaps ending with a lying down selfie [Not breakfast tho I usually sleep through that]

Dipper stared blankly at his own face on the screen….. _Bill wants to see me again??? Ha don’t get ahead of yourself , Bill wants to give you back your hoodie._

[I know this place called Greasy's– their open 24/7]  
[So I can go whenever to retrieve my ugly hoodie]

Dipper reply in two shortly planed low quality pictures which led to the planning of their midnight meet up at his local dinner.

* * *

 

Despite not needing to sneak past or lie to sleeping Mabel about where he was going. Or having to deal with any form of traffic Dipper still managed to be late.

“I’m so sorry I’m late” he said sliding across from Bill in the red booth. “I feel so dumb as I literally have no excuse for being late and you haven’t been here before and you could have been lost but nope you made it here on time and I feel like an ass-“

“Kid!” Bill interpreted “Don’t worry about it” he flashes him on of his toothy smiles “Besides times an illusion anyway ….so what do you want to eat?"

Unsure of what to say Dipper kept opening his mouth and shutting it again eventual managing a nod “I think I’m just gonna get my usually number 7.”

Bill gave him a wink and he watched him walk off. Suddenly feeling a tad under-dressed. Bill had a white button down on and jeans that actually seemed to fit him well unlike Dipper's over-sized tee and shorts.

 _Ugh why do you even care so much Dipper?_ He found himself looking at his own reflection in the darkened window. _Oh yeah I forgot people don’t usually like to spend time with me….._

His thoughts trailed off until Bill returned with a large drink. “Hey don’t look so sad! I got us a milkshake to share while we wait.”

Dipper didn’t have that many friends …. Well really at the moment he only had Mabel if that counted which was perhaps why he felt so weird hanging out with another real human being. He also told himself maybe it was because it was so late that this all felt a little off. It’s at these interesting hours where the universe seems to work against its own rules making spaces, places, and thoughts much more interesting then they normally are.

There was also the fact that his brain felt it a good idea to remind him how many screaming fan girls like Mabel would kill to be in his shoes right now.

To be able to talk to Bill unedited and uncensored. To have his face inches, no centimeters apart while you share a drink. To be so close that you can see each crinkle on his forehead when he looks up at you. To be this close and still be unsure if his eyes are more of a green, a brown or a gold. Being able to hear first-hand stories as he waves his fork around and eats his pancakes. To be able to -

“Pine treeeee” he sings snapping his fingers by Dipper’s face “You zoned out again….is somebody sleepy?” he leans forward on the table more resting his head upon his hands.

The brunette “No, I’m just full.” he pats his tummy and Bill just shakes his head and smiles.

“Well then you wanna go? Normally I would stay the whole night but I do have a house to move into in the morning.”

His movements and the world seems slow as he nods. _Gosh I don’t usually get this tired this early._ Digging around his pocket he pulls out a tip. Seeing Bill start to reach for money too he tries to stop him “Hey no no no you paid for the meal, I do the tip”

The blonde was hesitant but sighs putting his wallet back and standing up “You’re too kind Pines” then came forward an outstretched hand.

Hesitantly Dipper took it and let the other drag him out the booth.

‘Thank yous’ and ‘goodnights’ were shared with the current workers as they left.

Bill pulled him all the way to the parking lot but stopped outside a yellow sports car which Dipper chose to lean against while Bill opened up the trunk.

“Nice car, interesting color” Dipper comments.

Bill’s snort is followed by the loud close of the car trunk and the handing back of the disgusting rag. “Nice hoodie interesting color.”

Looking down at it the boy sighs “Oh yeah I forgot about that." His figures trace over the fabric before looking up at Bill who was looking right back at him “You’re … staring, you okay?”

Bill looks away quickly “Yeah, yeah sorry I zoned out I guess and was trying to think of a casual way to ask if you maybe wanna hang out again … maybe without me returning a stolen object of yours , unless you wanna trade cars or shirts or some shit like that or-” he stops and laughs along with Dipper.

“Uh yeah I wouldn’t mind, I’m not really good with the whole ‘people thing’ I must warn you”

“HA!Oh Pines I have to make all my friends online this is very new to me too….but uh how ‘bout Friday? I should be a lot more settled into my house and I don’t really know enough people to have a welcome party but we could just hang out , maybe watch a –“

“Yes.” Dipper interrupts seeing Bill set on another rambling trail again “Yeah I think that sounds really fun.”

Once again the simple smile of Bill Cipher appeared. “Cool kiddo, Friday then?”

“Friday.” Dipper nodded and watched Bill vanish into his car which didn’t leave until Dipper was safely in his across the lot and off the pair drove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward little beans :P
> 
> Ahhhh thank you so so very much for reading , you have all been overwhelmingly nice so far <3  
> And look I did it! I updated when I told myself I would! Yayyyy!


	4. Overthinking

Dipper’s room was very dark, even when the sun rose in the morning. He believed this was mainly down to the particularly dark shade of wood on the panels that covered his walls. When he did dare to open the shades and let some light in, dust particles weren’t shy to make themselves visible.

His room was far from clean and certainty far from perfect.

The floorboards were squeaky and covered in junk, both factors made it impossible to walk across. Books, clothes, crumbled up paper you name it! His mattress was rather new but also and (more importantly) rather cheap meaning it was very springy in an uncomfortable way. Not to mention he almost never washed his sheets and he only had two thin caseless pillows.

Somehow he called the room his own and loved it anyway. He always knew it could be better but it never really dawned on him as much to how much better it could be until now….

With white walls that could perhaps be twenty feet tall , morning light cast thin shadows upon through the gaps of the shades. Some light even lay on the boxes that were the only really thing you could describe in the room as ‘unwanted clutter’.

A soft tan carpet lay beneath the four poster silver bed which had a mattress which was like floating on a cloud compared to Dipper’s bed. His arms hugged fresh light sheets. And his head rested upon two of the four fluffy pillows.

“You okay Pine Tree” a soft voice says beside him.

He turns his head towards the other “Yeah just thinking” he reassures.

There was a hum of an approval before the others eyes shut again and Dipper was left to go back to staring at the celling and overanalysing.

_‘Is this just going to be what it’s like?_

_Like we meet up and talk all night and then fall asleep together? I guess Mabel and her friends always had sleepovers…Does that mean one of us need to make an investment in buying an air mattress?_

_Ha, don’t be silly Dipper he’s never going to hang out with you again. He just doesn’t have any real friends here yet. And once he finds them you can go back to your boring lonely life. Once he does…… you’ll be gone…….you’re disposable.’_

He groans pulling up the blanket to his face perhaps louder than intended.

“You certainly don’t sound ok, what’s going on?” there was a gentle tug on the blankets as Bill tried to move them off Dipper’s face which has its eyes shut tight.

His mind travels yesterday when he first entered the house.

* * *

 

{ _“Sorry, I’m not as settled as I thought I would be there are still boxes everywhere. ”_ Bill introduced with a laugh before taking him on a tour. The kitchen itself was the only room that was what Dipper would refer to as a normal size. _“I mainly eat out or get take away so getting a big kitchen really wasn’t a priority of mine.”_

Other than that room the house was huge! Bill’s comment on still needing to decorate a lot led to the pair doing some online shopping together.

His tweet about it made Dipper ask what it’s like to have people who actually read and care about what you tweet.

_“It’s fun when you have a question like what movie should I watch, or what should I eat today and I’ll always have people to talk to…. At least for however long this last which is pretty cool”_

[Hey wat movie should me and my friend watch?] He then tweeted out.

Without a cable box the pair was left with Bills phone’s hotspot running his laptop which would be _“ridiculous and uncomfortable to watch in the main living space.”_

Which is how they ended up on the bed, lying on their tummies watching the dumb movie that was recommended. It was short and stupid and something that was likely more enjoyable for a younger audience which wasn’t too surprising. The movies lack of quality led to an interesting debate about what the characters should have done compared to what they did.

It was strange for Dipper to find someone who conversations flowed with so easily. Mabel usually dominated conversations leading it where she wanted them to go, if she was aware of it or not. But Bill always listened before he was to respond. Throughout his life Dipper never really had any friends but assumed this was all normal.

And somehow Bill talked him into staying the night, _“we’re already comfy in bed and you’re going to be too sleepy to drive anyway.”_ Which wasn’t completely true but Dipper was eager to continue their conversation which brought them to the faithfully 2:18 am before they decided to call it a night.

Before allowing himself to fully drift off into sleep his mind decided it a good idea to play out all the possible embarrassing situations played that could occur. However thankfully no one of them did and he was here , and Bill was here and everything was okay.}

* * *

 

“Pine Treeee” Bill sang next to him “You always zone out on me! Are you sure you’re okayyyy?” the stunning smile of Bill Cipher was now only and inch away from his face. Dipper giggles and lightly pushes him back.

  
“Yeah I’m just thinking I should call Mabel and things – hope I didn’t put off or interrupt any of your plans for today.”

His smile dropped for a second “Oh gosh no not at all Pine Tree," it then returned in full blast “In factttt , I really do need to film a video today you can watch if you want, think Mabel will mind if you stick around for that? Heck you could even invite her over if you want a big old video filming party!”

Dipper laughs at his excitement , Mabel and him would be great friends “I’ll give her a call about being home later than expected last night, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

  
Over breakfast Dipper helped outline what Bill was going to talk about. After this Bill went to go take a shower leaving Dipper to have his very long phone call with Mabel , who was less concerned about where he was and more nosey about who he’s hanging out with which wasn’t preferable.

Set up of lights and cameras was mostly done by Bill however he did ask Dipper to stand in frame to he could get the focus right .

“So you just stand here and talk to the camera ?”

 Bill laughed “its not that simple , but go on, show me how you would do it, like how you would start your videos and stuff.”

The brunette rolled his eyes “I wouldn’t do YouTube though, that’s the thing.”

“What a shame , you’re so cute the camera and the fangirls would love you.”

Dipper laughed “I’m pretty sure you don’t just get views for being cute.”

“I don’t cause lets admit it I’m hot not cute but of course you could!”

“Surrrrre” Dipper replied going to lay on the couch behind the camera

_‘Do I count as a fan girl now? Nah Mabel’s a fan girl , I’m just someone who knows him who happened to watch all his videos the other night out of curiosity – that’s a thing.’_

_‘One video …it would be harmless.’_ He told himself _‘Its literally what the guy does for a living , it would be like if I still worked at the shack and he choose to stop by and visit. That’s a totally normal thing he would probably do if Mabel wasn’t around. Right? Plus He madddde me subscribe , he obviously wants me to see….or maybe he wants everyone to see. And just by clicking it I’m paying him which will make the whole dinner thing, not too big of a deal. Yeah…._

Next thing he knew he was watching tiny Bill from years ago from when his voice was quieter and his hair was much darker. Videos audio was low ,lighting was dim and the editing was choppy but kind of cute as you could tell he really was trying. In one video he apologized for it _“yeah uh sorry I’m hoping to get a MacBook for my birthday then this might all be a tad smother.”_

 _‘See Bill you can be cute.’_ He thought sitting up from the couch a bit to see Bill already chatting with the camera– _‘ he’s right I do need to stop zoning out.’_

“-opps oh yeah I should probably introduce myself in case you’re new , names Bill and-” He must have heard Dipper’s faint laugh as his eyes meet his with that soft smile Dipper's afraid he’s growing too fond of “What?” he laughs.

Dipper shakes his head to indicate nothing. Before sinking back down behind the couch.

“Oh yeah Pine Trees here too and he’s laughing at me ….. Say hi to the camera.” Without getting up he waves knows just his arm would be visible which is preferable. “Sorry he’s camera shy” Bill says with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this is much later then originally intended it to be posted.I should have warned you as I knew events that could get in the way of my writing were occurring but I thought I could get past them , sorry.  
> I hope you enjoyed though and thank you for all the nice comments from last time they really make my day <3  
> Also this hit over 100 kudos which is so many wow , thank youuuuuu<3


	5. Vlogging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so this chapter is sort of longer then the last few, its nearer 2,500 words rather then 1,500 words just as a heads up. It could easily be split into two chapters but really I wanted the story to get moving so yeahhhh - anyway hope you enjoyyyy <3

Dipper slowly found himself spending more and more nights at Bill’s house. For once his inability to have sleeping patterns of a normal person came in handy. Sometimes they would watch lame movies, or just talk for hours. Other nights it  was just nice to have the company , Bill would be editing and Dipper would read or write. More times than not Bill was doing ‘work’ stuff meaning answering emails and dealing with sponsorship. It all seemed to be a lot harder to be a successful internet star then Dipper had originally thought.

Meanwhile Mabel was convinced his Dipper had a job which he worked three to four times a week. A night shift at a resort just outside of town. Also lying about getting a free breakfast if he stays past 8 despite being off shift came into play after not getting back home from Bill's until noon one day.

It was stupid but she brought it. Seeing Dipper was suddenly concerned with money again she quickly rushed back into online crafting. At one point he attempted tried to explain it was less of a money thing and more of an “I never leave the house to go to see friends or party like you do type of thing.” But she was still determined to make some income on her own too.

All and all the lies seemed to be going very well, then on one of their late night hangouts where Bill laid across the couch and Dipper sat reading on an arm chair when Bill brought up:

“Pine tree we never go outside.”

Dipper didn’t even look up from his book “I went outside to get here.”

He can hear Bill huff and change up his laying position on the couch. (Not that he was short enough to every comfortably fit without his legs hanging off the edge.)

“No I mean like together – and I know you have the whole Mabel thing but I’m worried you’re gonna start to think I don’t want people to know you exist – when I most defiantly do… unless you don’t want people to know I exist but-”

 “Billllllllll ”  Dipper moans this time he closes the book “I do but your life is so public and anything we do could get Mabel to see us and then she’ll freak out and probably hate me as you know she would-”

“Sell her soul to meet me I get it kid” Bill interrupted “but she’s gotta find out eventually and the longer you don’t tell her the less time she could possibly have spent with me- like we could be at your house right now and she could just be in the next room over.”

Imaging a world where he told Mabel right in the car after it happened gave him mixed feelings. Part of him thought that would be better, no more lying , no more feeling guilty. Yet part of him was realizing he quiet like hanging out with Bill being a secretly. _She does secret things all the time , yet seems to know everything about my life_ …. He also knew deep down she would be the one hanging out with him now not him if he had told her and-

 “Pine Treeeeeee”

 Dipper chuckled “Why do you always sing that?” following up with the thought of how cute it was.

 The blond just shrugs but his smile grew “Anyway I had an idea…….”

* * *

 

“Oh hey there names Bill, how are you all today?” he greeted the camera in his hand “this is already so different from my normal videos -‘where are you? Outside?! What!’ -I know I’m shocked too.” He laughed as he entered his car. Taking a minute to stop recording and set the camera up inside and triple check for key , sunglasses and wallet. ”Cool, cool I think we are set" he mumbled to himself before turning the camera back on and starting  to drive.

“This is really weird as I don’t really daily vlog often…..mainly as I don’t do anything very interesting day to dayyyyy but today seems like it might be fun.”He pauses for a moment looking at his phone’s GPS.

“It’s fairly early, I’m going to meet up with my friend to get some coffee an do some shopping in this cute little village town place. After that I’m actually going a few towns over to meet with a special surprise someone to do a podcast thing, which should be interesting so let’s go!”

The café they were meeting at is just outside of where Bill lived (therefore too far for Mabel to find them at).The town itself seemed really old fashion , you had to park outside as you couldn’t drive cars through due to the narrow streets. Fun flags hung between the buildings and the road was full tiny rocks.

“Look at how cute it is!” Bill exclaims to the camera trying to show them around “Almost as cute as you Pine Tree.”

“wowwwwwwwwww” Dipper chuckled beside him.

“Hey, hey Pine Tree.Will you hold this for me?” He showed the camera as he reached into his pocket and waited for Dipper to outstretch his hand. Then with the biggest grin Dipper had ever seen him make Bill laces his fingers through the others.

“Billllllll!”

“I’m holding Pine Tree’s hand as I know it annoys him.” He whispers to the camera.

It only bugged Dipper as he was very self-conscious about how sweaty his hand gets. Yet this hand holding wasn’t new, actually Bill’s commented was probably due to the fact he never lets him hold on for too long. Usually it occurred when moving room to room in the house, in which Bill would drag Dipper along.

 _'Mabel holds hands with her friends all the time!’_ Dipper knew better then to look into it, he wasn’t really good with thinking about or addressing feelings.

The little town was perfect , Bill explained that he went here once when he was visiting family when he was little and couldn’t care less but now he’s … popular , he can really appreciate the separateness it has from the rest of the world.

Bill was quickly back to filming once they got settled in their little café, mostly full of older people who wouldn’t have ever heard of the famous Bill Cipher  and looked at them sideways for caring a camera around.

“Okay so Pine Tree here got a muffin and some teaaaa and I got a very healthy cupcake! Yum!” he showed the beautifully sprinkle covered sugar mess that was his breakfast.

“I can’t believe you.” Dipper groaned wanted to comment on how it’s way too early for sugar treats but as that a phrase he often says to Mabel he was scared she would pick up on this when she watches the video. 

Now time for the whole point of Bill’s plan. He turns the camera towards himself balancing it against some salt and pepper shakers while Dipper eats his muffin.

“Let me tell you a bit about Pine Tree – and do correct me if I’m wrong,” he says too Dipper but returns to staring at the lenses and mixing more sugars then reasonable into his coffee “Poor little Pine Tree is not really _that_ camera shy, he just happens to be best friends with one of you guys and he doesn’t know how to tell you that he has befriended your favorite youtuber!”

“Well one of their favorites-” Dipper teases.

“Ouch okay,” they both chuckle “but he’s worried one of you guys will be mad that he didn’t tell you about this right away and I will admit the situation has multiple more factors to it that I can’t really tell you about making it more difficult than it needs to be but yeah it would be very reassuring for good old Pine Tree here if you could comment down below that you would be 100% cool with it and not mad like he thinks you would be.”

 He looks up at Dipper biting his lip beginning to fear the plan was stupid. Mabel might comment and never bring the conversation up to Dipper in real life but they had to try right? “Was that okay?”

 Dippers soft brown eyes meet his with a grin “That was perfect.”

* * *

 

 It took a few days to edit and upload but one faithful dinner time the topic arose.

 “How’s work going?” Mabel asked shoving a bunch of noodles into her mouth.

 Dipper avoided eye contact, he tried to talk about ‘work’ as little as possible “It’s okay I guess, like I said it’s nice to get out , how’s the online store?”

She nods excitedly “Ooooo I’m putting things up on Monday I’m really excited, I have some people already saying they are going to buy things on tumblr” her eyes go wide and she claps “Omg Dip I forgot to tell you the latest gossip.”

He lifts his drink “Go on.”

"Rumor has it Bill is dating someone!!!”

The phrase almost makes him spit out his drink. _That’s not possible!  I spends every two seconds with Bill ? How could he be dating someone and I not know!?_ ”Are you – are you sure?? Did he like tell you or what?” G _osh Dipper you sound jealous chill._

She sighs “Well nooooo , but it’s fairly obviously , besides we don’t care if its legit or not it’s just fun to have ships!” she giggles But then her face drops and gets serious “but ever since he’s moved to here he’s been hanging out with this Pine Tree guy….”Dippers heart stops and for once Mabel has his complete focus on her fangirl topics “the guys been in the two videos he’s put up , Bill’s  been watching more movies with an air quote ‘friend’ then ever, and he called him cute and held his hand in the last video!!!”

He just snorts “and this means their are dating?” _We defiantly aren’t dating… are we??Dipper of course not don’t be silly._

 Mabel rolls her eyes but nods "In the fan shippers eyes yeah, theory is they met online and he moved to Oregon for him – also we call them Billtree”

“Billtree?”

“Yeah like Pine tree and Bill? It’s a ship name Dipper gosh!” he opens his mouth again  but she interrupts “and before you comment on his name , it’s not actually ‘Pine tree’ ,  its just like a code name or nick name because he has like some friends who are fans who he’s too nervous to tell about knowing Bill in case they are mad or something.”

His heart speeds up in his chest this was the opportunity he just needs to causally ask and then if it’s all clear go and tell her!  Barely able to look at her he stutters “and w- what do you think about that?”

She chews her food and thinks “I think he’s being ridiculous! Any fan would go crazy to know their best friend was now Bill’s friend and possibly boyfriend! Or at least I would.”

 Still trying to keep his cool he rolls his eyes “So if I befriended Bill behind your back you wouldn’t hate me”

 “Of course not Dipper gosh!“

 Finally the moment was here he takes in a deep breathe “Well then I should uh-“

 Before the sentence could finish or even begin to move towards a point the phone interrupts him and Mabel was shouting “Hold that thought!” as she ran to see who it was “Hello?….STAN OHMYGSOH HOWAREYOU?”and Dipper knew then that this wasn’t happening today.

He waited a few minutes just to make sure this wasn’t a quick conversation though but as the Stans didn’t check in often …. There was usually quiet a lot Mabel had to say.

Even though he was disappointed he was also relieved and it hit him how unprepared he was….. _Should probably text Bill though._

He snuck out the kitchen into his room , sure he wouldn’t have to talk to Stan for another 30 minutes or so.

**Pine tree** : Well we got really close and she said she wouldn’t be mad…..

There was a brief moment before his phone rang in Bill’s response with the stupid name he saved him in case Mabel was around while they were texting.

 **Bill nye:** and thennnnnn??? Did you tell her ??

 **Pine tree:** and thennnn… the phone rang and she went off to talk to my grunkles ……. so no  I didn’t get to tell her :/

 **Bill nye :** fuck also sorry

 **Pine tree :** I know right but dw …..also have you heard of uh billtree??”

 **Bill nye :** Haha yeahhhhhh I was wondering if you would see that, its all over my tumblr and twitter and the comments section and  ugh sorry I should have expected this. I thought since they didn’t see your face they wouldn’t be able to ship us.

 **Pine tree :** We’re not tho right …. Like dating?

 **Bill nye :** I didn’t think we were????

 Dipper sighs in relief before typing back.

 **Pine tree :** Okay cool idk sometimes I feel like we act like a married couple and I was scared I missed something haha

The message pops up and Bill stops what he was typing. He was about to joke about why he’s asking like it’s a bad thing , and then thought that sounded dumb and he should just straight up tell the boy he wouldn’t even mind if they were dating . Both dumb ideas as Bill did acknowledged and Dipper’s quick reply was likely saving him from greater embarrassment.

 **Bill nye :** Yeahhh we do haha , but don’t worry you didn’t miss anything  *kissey face*

Deep down he knew that was a much better reply even if it wasn’t what he wanted to say.

Bill went back mindlessly scrolling through tumblr.  Some of the pictures were cute , no one knew what Dipper looked like so most were drawings of just their hands. There was a nice doddle of Bill with flowers in his hands and hearts in his eyes with a thought bubble of a pine tree. Some nice Photoshop work of Bill actually hugging pine trees arrived every so often.

The fan theories were intense, extremely detailed and most were more realistic then how they actually met. Everyone once and a while he would like and reblog some …. Something he knew he shouldn’t do…it was just going to feed their fire.

If only they knew what the sad reality it all really was, the situation was truly frustrating, he had so many people who had major crushes on him and would love to date him. Yet he found himself falling for the one who didn’t seem to see him like that at all.

So for now Bill continued to scroll through Tumblr trying to pretend that he lived in the fans newly created imaginary world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this at one a.m I was like 'YEAH AMAZING' , then the next day I spent a lot of time trying to fix it up oh golly - but I do hope you liked it. <3  
> I already started the next chapter so that should be up shortly.  
> Also I'm sure you have noticed but like Bill and Dipper here i'm a bit of an awkward bean and get nervous about replying to comments and stuff but I promise I see you <3 <3 <3  
> 


	6. Meeting Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha another sort of long chapter - enjoyyyyyyy x

Despite Bill’s wishful thinking nothing really happened between Dipper and him through the next few meets. During a movie one night however Bill did lean his head on Dipper’s shoulder and there was no negative response back so he would consider that progress.

Fans continued to fill his feed with questions about Pine Tree. It did die down after few days.Bill believed this was helped with his indirect tweet that just said “Haha you guys are funny, I wish!” which seemed to get the general idea of their relationship down.

Dipper and Mabel hadn’t had a real Bill conversation again which was slowly starting to stress Dipper out “Okay what if maybe we don’t tell her,  but you still go and meet her….. Then I can feel less bad about all this.” overall he knew meeting Bill would make Mabel overwhelmingly happy. And to Dipper if anyone deserved to be happy … it was Mabel.

“How?” Bill asked.

Dipper just smiled “welllllll -  ”

 

~~~~

One knock. Two knock. Three knock. Loud music stopped and the door sung open with a happy greeting of ”Hey dip dot what’s up?”

He laughed slightly and tried to ignore the nickname “Not much , this is going to sound crazy, especially for me , but I’m really craving donuts”

His twins face practically lit up “Donuts?!”

Ten minutes later she was happily in the car, on the way to the secret donut place ‘Someone at  work’ had recommended.  Overall he was happy he had a sister who was cool with getting donuts this late at night on such short term notice.

“11:11 make a wish.” Dipper reminded her while wishing himself that this night was going to work out.

The donut store was significantly closer to where Bill lived then Dipper so it was quiet a drive, yet Mabel was still very happy to catch up with her brother she felt like she rarely saw anymore and listen to old CDs.

Alas they arrived and Mabel rushed ahead inside “It’s crazy that they are open this late!”

"It’s not really _that_ late" Dipper commented walking in behind her. It was perfect, no one else was here but Bill , who you couldn’t even tell was Bill yet as his back was facing the door.

They stroll up to the counter, ringing a little bell to get the employ to come out from the back.

“Mabel just ring it once I’m sure they heard” which resulted in a pouty face “What do you want I can order and you can find us a seat?”

Her face lit up as she stated to look at her choices “I’ll have a pink sprinkled one , a purple sprinkled one and a blue star sprinkled one please,” Mabel requested “Ooo and also a strawberry smoothie.”

Dipper chuckled at his twin repeating it back to her.

“Cool beans” she said beginning to turn on her heal to find the table. She barely completed a 180 before she froze and began hitting Dipper’s shoulder…multiple times.

“Ow Mabe-“

Her words came out in a rushed whisper “ohmygosh Dipper its Bill its actually Bill and he’s right there and I’m right here and ohmy-“

Pretending to look over at the friend he already knew was there , on his phone , eating his donouts Dipper laughs “Why are you still standing here  talk to him?”

You didn’t have to tell Mabel twice , she took a deep breathe before wandering over to his seat. Not quite sure how to get his attention she decided to go with a big wave and say “Hi!”Which lead to him to look up instantly.

“Uh I’m Mabel and your Bill and I’m a really big a fan and oh gosh sorry I’m really nervous” arms flying everywhere while she spoke.

Bill’s blank face was replaced with a heart-warming smile. “I think that greeting was spectacular, and don’t be nervous, here come round and sit next to me we can take some pictures if you want.”

Letting out a small excited squeal she rushed over shaking a little as she took out her phone.

“Here kid I got it” he picked it up for her complementing the bedazzled case and began to take some photos.

Dipper was sure to take his time in getting out his money, really wanting Mabel to have a genuine meet before he went to say hello. By the time he headed over she was already eagerly in a conversation.

“-Oh yeah Dipper this is Bill , Bill this is my brother Dipper.”

' _Sometimes I forget I’m the only one who calls him Pine Tree’_ Bill thought before commenting  “Dipper that’s a cool name.”

The boy laughs as he sinks into a chair across from Bill about to use the quick and short ‘it’s a  nickname’ excuse but Mabel got to it first.

“Oh no it’s  just a nickname we gave him cause his birthmark”

“Mabellllllll” he groans. Of course the awkward topic he avoided so many times with Bill before is finally coming up.

Bill’s eyebrows raise ‘ _I didn’t know he had a birthmark’._ “Can I see or is it in like an awkward place , I for one have a birthmark on my lower back near my ass.”

Mabel chuckled and shook her head “Nah it’s on his forehead, go on Dip show him!”

 _'Forehead how did I miss that?!’_ Bill raised an eyebrow at his friend now trying to peek past the locks of curls that always landed on top of it.

Hesitant Dipper huffed and slowly lifted up his bangs to reveal the stunning mark identical to the big dipper across his forehead , there was a gasp from Bill and a giggle from Mabel, Dipper  looks up nervously at Bill who’s eyes met his before whispering “it-its beautiful.”

Dipper smiled but moved his hand from his hair starting to eat his choice of the three donuts.

“See I think he should show it off more , he hates it for some reason.” Mabel commented reaching over to grab her snack.

Bill looks back over him and nods in agreement  “I gotta say it is pretty nifty kid.”

 ~~

When planning about how to do this whole donut night, Dipper was most concerned how he could be there but not have Mabel pick up on anything. The pair decided that it was going to be Mabel’s night to do what she wanted. This therefore meant for Bill and Dipper to talk directly to one another as little as possible.

_“After all the reality of the situation is she’s the fan and I’m the by-stander, you would give her wayyyy more attention than me – oh and do be nicer to her then you are with your normal fans, make her feel special and stuff.”_

_“Pfft I’m nice to my normal fans”_

_“I was your getaway car!”_

_“Pine Tree that was a very different situation.” Bill chuckled._

The main issue was the fear of Bill calling Dipper something that wasn’t Dipper – so he decided to revert back to calling him ‘kid’ as he did to most people. He had to get Dipper to agree he wouldn’t call him out on though.

_“I don’t think I can successful call you Dipper the whole night – nice name by the way.”_

_“It’s a nickname” was the mumbled response that made so much more sense now._

‘Pine tree’ did make its way to the table , however it was said by Mabel. It was strange to hear it said by her the other night at dinner and it was just as strange now.

“Not to be rude but why are you here by yours self, what about Pine Tree?”

BiIl laughed “Ah nah Pine Tree and I are still cool , he had a family thing though.”

Mabel eyes light up “What’s he like – if I can ask?”

Bill looked dead at Dipper who was slowly shaking his head then back at Mabel as he said  “He’s really cute , you’d love him.”

Mabel didn’t seem to notice the Bill’s glance or the well-deserved foot stomp given to Bill under the table.

Bill then made it a mission to lightly tap his shoes upon Pine Tree’s throughout the night just because he could.

Conversation moved quickly from one topic to the next. Dipper was right in thinking the pairs personalities would work well together. For once Mabel asked many questions and listened rather than her normal , tell tell tell. Bill was sure to ask things about her and Dipper too though. He found the phone case was custom made and her store goes online in a few days. He relearned Dipper’s lie of a career and a lot about their childhood that Dipper had never told him.

Mainly as Dipper found most of his life could be described as embarrassing. Facts he didn’t particularly advertise , so to say were brought up. ‘ _I suppose this is what people typically fear coming up when they bring their S.O to a family dinn- woahhhhhh hahah’_ he looks up at Bill still strongly in discussion with Mabel. ‘ _don’t call him that._ ’

Bill’s shoes taped lightly against the tip of his yet once again but this time Dipper was too lost and thought. Bill stopped when not immediately stomped on and raised his eyebrow at him which also seemed to go unnoticed.

“Is he okay?” he asks Mabel knowing perfectly well he’s just zoned out like usual.

She giggles “Yeah he does this a lot” then in a louder voice she goes “hey bro!”

His eyes dart over her way “yeah , sorry I think I’m just tired, lots of late nights.”

“Yeah it is pretty late” Bill comments “ I think I’m going to run to the rest room if you don’t mind watching my seat.”

Once gone Mabel goes full fan girl again “Ohmygod Dippppppppper he’s so nice and funny and ahhhhh , did you know he was going to be here?? Of course you didn’t but oh my goodness my tumblr page is going to FLIP OUT when they see the pictures” she clapped her hands a few times “Dipper the best part of this is that was my wish , I wished I could meet him and it happened and ahhhh that’s so crazy!”

 

Dipper smile at her _‘yeah this was a good plan’_ “I guess wishes do come true.” Not to mention this night had went exactly how he wanted it to go.

 

As Bill returned Mabel hopped out her chair to give him before they part goodbye. While doing so however her purse swung knocking over her unfinished smoothie which began to cover the table.

 

 “Ahhhhhh I’m so so sorry” she cries clinging tighter to Bill.

 

Bill chucks “Don’t worry about it” he looks up “Pine Tree you mind getting some napkin-” he stops mind sentence but it’s too late. Dipper is already out of his chair saying “Yeah sure” before he too freezes at what has been said.

 

He just stares at Bill in horror, the others face looks as if he’s seen a ghost.

 

All a bit slow at processing what had happened Mabel takes a moment took look between the two and confirm to herself that that had really happened. ‘ _Maybe he’s so use to having Pine Tree around he uses his name by mistake? Like when you call a teacher mom. Wait no but dipper responded , maybe it’s because our last name is pines , so pine tree wasn’t too far off as a name! OH MY GODNESS THEY PLANED ALL THIS DIDN’T THEY!?’_

 

She gasps before mumbling “Oh my God” pulling back from Bill’s hug and looking between the two.

 

The spill begins creeping off the table nearly hitting Bill’s shoe. ”ah “

 

Dipper shakes his head “Napkins yes “as he rushes across the room Bill following after him beginning to help grab supplies from the counter far away from Mabel’s hearing.

“Fuck,fuck I’m so sorry we were doing so well and I –“

 

Dipper places his hand on Bill’s shoulder “Don’t worry she didn’t scream which is already a good start and we can fix it, well by that I mean we should tell her, I should have told her from the start…” Dipper sighs.

 

“Here I’ll buy her a new smoothie.”

 

“You really don’t have to…”

 

Bill looks back over at Mabel who was sat back down staring mouth wide back at them “No I think you really need to talk to her like alone for a moment.” Dipper follows his glance “Yeah okay you’re right.”

 

She remained silent and staring at bill during the spill clean but as soon as Dipper sat back down the questions came rolling in in a spaced out tone.

 

“So ….this this was all planed?” Dipper nods “because you were nervous to tell me?” he nods again “and at – at dinner the other night before Stan called?”

 

“I was trying to tell you then also yeah…”

 

She hides her head in her hands “and I completely blew you off.”

 

Bill approaches with her new smoothie “uh Hey” he greets placing it down but sitting next to Dipper this time.

 

Mable reaches for it and takes a sip “aw thanks ….and are uh you two…a thing?”

 

The pair both laugh before telling assuring her no.

 

 “o.k”

 

“A-are you mad” Dipper asks.

 

Her regular giggle chimes “Mad? I couldn’t be happier , my brother and my fav have been best friends and planed a crazy meet and great for me! Its just a lot to process that’s all.” She shifts in her chair a little “so may I ask like how and when or why you met … also why why the name Pine Tree?”

 

The pairs eyes light up as they begun telling the story , practically completing sentences for one another.

 

 “Well it was that day at the mall….”

 

“……and I was oh so very jet lagged”

 

Mabel smiled all the way through the story. Yet also yawned a few times as she wasn’t used to being up so late, which is why they decided to call it a night. Know that she knew they ensured her she would be see much more of Bill. They wished the worker a thank you, Mabel said she was going to run to the bathroom before they left as the drive was pretty long but she would meet the pair outside.

 

Hand and hand they walked towards Dipper’s car which he gently leaned against. Rather than letting go Bill grab his other hand and swayed them side to side.

 

“Thank you” Dipper said looking up towards Bill rather than at their hands.

 

The blonde snorted “don’t say thank you, I messed everything up”

 

“But it still went really well , she doesn’t hate me” Dipper assured. Bill smiled but he still looked upset “Really Bill don’t worry it was perfect.”

 

It dawned on Dipper how much they changed since their first night out at the diner. Bill wasn’t all confidence and smiles, Mabel knew they hung out and rather than the three foot distance between  them in their first parking lot chat Bill was now practically standing on him….and for some reason Dipper also realized he felt okay with this.

 

“Promise?” Bill whispered so softly the wind could have blown his words away.

 

“Promise” Dipper said wanting to high five himself for not stuttering of having his voice crack despite the beat his heart definitely missed.

 

Out rushed Mabel from the store and as their gaze moved their hands dropped.

 

She gave Bill a large hug singing “thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

Bill laughed and moved to hug dipper which was certainly the first time they had done so “Good night Pine Tree drive safe.” he whispered softly. With their heads resting upon each other’s shoulder his good night wish was close to his ear.

 

“Good night Bill , I’ll see you tomorrow”  Dipper mumbled before parting the hug and traveling towards their own cars.

 

At first Mabel was still all hype from wat had happened but slowly she started to drift, Dipper turning up some classical music to try and help her sleep. When close to home Dipper thought she had woke up due to the questions she did begun to ask , however when asked about it later she would have no memory of it.

 

“Do you like him?” she mumbled.

 

Her twin glances over at her, her eyes still shut “Yeah he’s pretty coo-“

 

“No, no, no do you _like_ like him like like like like like.”

 

He rolls his eyes and chuckles “Mabel.” What did it matter if he liked Bill? He didn’t, he assured himself but if he did it wouldn’t matter as Bill saw him as just fri-

“Well I think he like likes you, like a lot” she yawns ”like you don’t look at people like that unless you like like them- ha like doesn’t even sound like a real word anymor-” she mumbles with a yawn before falling back a sleep again leaving Dipper alone with his thoughts for the rest of the drive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOoooO their getting closer and closer , and Mabel finally knows and can hopefully help push them together a little ; )
> 
> Once again your all amazingly lovely <3 I love reading through comments,I'm going to try and face my fears and answer some this time lol but ahhhh I'm really happy you like it so far thank you thank you thank you! :D
> 
> Also woahhhh this is way more popular then i thought it was going to be omg but yes thank you ,i'll try and update soon x


	7. Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ahead of time for how dialogue heavy this is , lots of Mabel tho!!

Ever since Mabel said what she did Dipper couldn’t stop thinking about it. He started to assess the situation and began to realize that there was quiet a lot he was supressing. Such as how nice Bill was and how nice his face was and how nice his smile was and his voice and his hair and ugh!

 

The chance that Bill might like him made him felt less a reason to avoid these thoughts anymore. It was finally starting to hit him that maybe he did like Bill as more than a friend…..

 

Each hand hold, hair stoke, movie cuddle sent his heart fluttering like never before. It wasn’t really a comfortable feeling to say the least. Dipper wanted things to go back to how they were before , when he didn’t feel nervous around Bill and when he zoned out only once a day in Bill’s presences rather than once every hour with him.

 

The main new thing was the staring .Dipper didn’t mean to of course but he couldn’t help it! He got lost looking at his eyes when Bill talked. It took him forever to calm his thoughts enough to fall asleep in the same bed as him at night. He practically yelped the other day when Bill sat next to him and placed his hand on his thigh to show him a funny internet video.

 

One question remained though:

 

Why?

 

Why would Bill ever like him? Why did Dipper even care so much? Why were these feeling hitting him so hard all of a sudden?

 

It seemed as if he just accepted the fact that Bill actually liking to hang out with him and now he was faced with a bigger issue!

 

Sleep overs continued despite his worries, even ones at the shack – Mabel a little surprised when Bill announced he wouldn’t need an air mattress and that they always shared a bed. Maybe he still wasn’t as honest as her has he thought.

 

Meets were practically daily – so much so it was weird if they weren’t hanging out. Even when apart Bill was constantly texting or snapchatting him. There was no time to actually take a step back and think about everything that was happening.

 

No matter how much Dipper suddenly wanted to push Bill out of his life to not have to deal with... with…whatever these feelings were. He couldn’t imagine a time where he wouldn’t talk to Bill daily. He couldn’t imagine sleeping in a bed alone anymore. He couldn’t imagine not meeting Bill.And it was all starting to drive him insane.

 

Mabel didn’t hang out with them 24/7 like Dipper thought she would when she found out. Mabel did however know lots. Dipper filled her in about more and more and he was finally feeling like he needed to tell her the thing he’s been leaving out….

 

“Hey bro what’s up?” she called from her bed hitting pause on her music as he appeared in her doorway.

 

Shifting uncomfortably he looked away “I uh cancelled my plans with Bill tonight.”

She gasps and shuts her laptop screen “What! Why? Is everything okay?”

 

He looks down at his hands “I – I don’t know just ever since you said that thing in the car I’ve been like sort of confused and overwhelmed and-“

“Wait, wait, wait what thing in the car?”

 

Dipper raises and eyebrow but there wasn’t really a response. He strolls over to the clearing on her bed and takes a seat “You know….when you asked if I like Bill , like like like and I felt it was irrelevant but you told me you think maybe he’s like into me or something , or was that just Billtree shipping talking?”

 

Picking up a stuffed animals (one which she keeps and one which she hands to Dipper) she laughs lightly. “Probably a little I still think you guys are cute for each other but I don’t remember saying that but it makes sense I mean he’s kind of obvious Dip, didn’t you know he liked you?”

 

Dipper scoffs “No …. Well not until you said that, then all the cuddling and hand holding flashed before my eyes as something other than friendship.”

 

“Yeah you guys do act really coupley.”

 

“Mabelll” he groans “that’s not helping.”

 

“Why?” she her voice went higher than usual “is it bad if he likes you?”

 

Rolling his eyes he turns to look at her “That’s not what I’m worried about…..”

 

A smile forms on her lips “Aha I see, you’re worried that you like him but he doesn’t like you?”

 

He chuckles lightly “Yeah I guess … that’s what I’m trying to figure out, I’m not sure if I do like him.”

 

“Okay hypothetically speaking if you did like him why would you?”

A stuffed animal is tossed at Mabel followed by some laughs. It was a nice pause for Dipper to process before he picked up talking again.

 

“Ugh Mabel I don’t know lots of things about Bill are likable. It’s fairly obvious he’s attractive and funny and like nice but anyone could tell you that ……” his eyes accidently make its way to the pictures of Bill she has displayed on the wall. A tad creepy she hadn’t taken it down. “but there are other things like the way he smiles – not like the forced grin one but the soft one he uses when he’s sleepy , oh and his hair in the morning and the way he plays with my hair but then I get worried if it’s greasy or stinky ….”

 

“Is that why you’ve been showering so much lately?” she teases and laughs. Dipper joins in too before it dies down and a sad smile forms on his lips

 

“I guess….”he sighs “……also its dumb but I do quiet like the Pine Tree thing, no one else is called Pine Tree. Then there’s the way he’s eyes light up when he has an idea. Sometimes he hums to music , he probably doesn’t even realize with his headphones on…..Oh and I thought maybe he was an asshole for not meeting you guys when I first met him , just a another youtuber high on fame but he really loves you guys , like he talks about his viewers all the time.”

 

Mabel aws beside him “Yeah and he’s always talking about how I’m the cute one but really sometimes he does things that are cue too….” Dipper felt weird saying all this out loud. Maybe he had said too much but it felt right to tell Mabel. He missed talking with her.

 

“Bro” her voice chimed, wakening him up from his train of thought “I know you don’t wanna here this but it sounds like you like him” she had to stop herself from exclaiming about how much Bill obviously likes him too.

 

“Ugh , so what do I even do about all this?” he finally looks over at her “And what if he doesn’t like me? – he knew she would help, his head wasn’t spinning anymore.

 

She shrugs but her words were full of wisdom “Well you say he holds your hands and stuff , why not try holding his sometimes , or leaning on him and stuff just try to be a little more obvious I guess is what I’m trying to say but in all honesty Dip I’m 100% sure he likes you, you can’t go wrong.”

 

He looks up at her unsure “How can you know?”

 

Mabel lets out a sigh “I just do.”

 

 

-Three nights before Dipper’s conversation with Mabel-

 

Friday night, party night … well not really. Usually Mabel made plans to hang out with friends to see a movie or something but this weekend she found herself at home. Dipper invited her to hang out with Bill who was coming over. Despite being sure she would be a third wheel she chooses to take up his invite, as hanging out with Bill would only fulfil all of her wishes and dreams.

 

There was lots of talking, but that’s what Mabel was best at , and when together the twins were great at telling stories. Mabel was really one for detail, often to a point where she got off track … this to which Dipper would remind her what she should have mentioned as well as all the factual stuff.

 

After talking they played some bored games no one had touched in years! Before finally settling down with some popcorn to watch a twitter recommended movie…which apparently was a thing. Again in fear of third wheeling or intruding on their hang out Mabel made two bowls of popcorn and left the boys the couch with one while she sat in her newly made a pillow fort to watch the movie from the floor.

 

When the end credits of the rather average movie began to roll and she got up to turn the lights back on. Her comment on the leads funny haircut was stopped mid-sentenced once she turned to see a sleeping Dipper and a very awake Bill laying on his lap.

 

After a long pause where no-one said anything Mabel giggles and whispers “He’s sleeping.”

 

Bill’s eyes widen and he smiles a little and whispers “That’s why he hasn’t told me to get off!” he chuckles “Do you think he’ll wake up if I move, or will I have to stay here all night?” he looks up at Dipper “I wouldn’t mind.”

Grabbing the other empty popcorn bowl she shrugs “Give it a try.”

 

In slow movements Bill pushes himself up and off the couch “I’m free!” he whispers grinning at Mabel before following her on tip toe to the kitchen.

 

“Did you like the movie?” Mabel begins while rinsing out the dishes.

 

Bill leans on the counter careful not to speak too loud “Yeah I guess it was okay , seen better through, it was a tad predictable.” Mabel hums in agreement with a short nod. Silence filled the room for a while.

 

“Uh hey it’s not really my place to ask but up till recently I thought Dipper told me everything-“

 

“Sorry about that” Bill chipped in scratching his head.

 

She smiles assuring him it’s alright “but are you guys are dating or anything?”

 

The blonde man sighs “Shooting Star I can assure you we are just friends.” it became accepted that Mabel’s nick name would be Shooting Star named after the doughnut place they met at as she too wanted a nickname.

 

She ‘tsk’ and reaches for a glass “Now why would I believe that from Dipper but not from you? Hmm? I’m not a complete idiot there is obviously something going on” the fridge cast light as she takes out some orange juice for herself. “Right?”

 

Waiting for her glass to be poured and the door to shut so she couldn’t as easily read his expression Bill confesses “Well I like to hope maybe there’s something there, your brother doesn’t seem to see it the same way I don’t think so yeah we’re just friends.”

Her eyebrows raises along with the ends of her mouth to form a smile on her face “Ha so you do like him?”

 

A shaky breath that almost sounded like a laugh was let out as Bill looked down at the ground “I guess you could say that….. he likes guys right?”

 

“Yeahhhhhh” Nothing was said for a moment while the pair both assed their thoughts – after a big sip Mabel speaks up again “So why haven’t you like done anything about it? Or told him at least?”

 

“Uhh well as I said he doesn’t seem to think anything of it, he lets me hold his hand and lay on him without pushing me away but that doesn’t mean he likes me , it means he’s willing to put up with me!” He sighs “Plus all this week he’s been distant and I think maybe he’s starting to come around and figured out that I like him but he still doesn’t seem to be that into me.”

 

Seeing her fave sad like this was crushing. Never mind the fact that it was her own brother who the problem “He’ll come around , I think Dip is just a little out of touch with his feelings. Ya know?” Bill smiles a little. How weird that just a week and a half ago she was still fangirling over him? Talking online with others about theories on this ’Pine Tree’, watching old videos , desperately trying to get his attention on all social media platforms…..and now he’s in her kitchen looking like a sad puppy asking for advice.

 

“H-has he mentioned anything to you?”

Her smile was weak “No but that doesn’t mean he won’t…..Obviously I won’t bring it up to him or anything but if he says something I’ll tell you….I for one defiantly think there’s something there so don’t lose hope .”

 

Bill smiles “Thanks Shooting Star.”

 

 

Dipper left her room shortly to finally “try and get some sleep.” Mabel didn’t miss his glance at her Bill photos on the way out . Once gone she practically dove across the room to get her phone ignoring all other notifications she rushed to the messaging app.

 

Heart racing, the fangirl inside was still freaking out over the fact that she had Bill Cipher’s number! “What to say, what to say…” she muttered to herself pacing the room.

 

To simply text him ‘HE LIKES YOU !1!!’ seemed too cliché but saying ‘you dorks better invite me to your wedding’ may not be enough to the point.

 

She sighed and decided to keep it simple [dip dot talked to me]

 

Beginning to hum to herself she continued to pace around , the response only took a minute though [annnnd?]

 

Her face felt like it could break from how hard she was smiling as she typed [there’s definetly something there ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look we're starting to get somewhere XD  
> Thank you for all your lovely comments also the 300+ kudos , Which is crazy and i still haven't fully processed omg  
> But yes thank you oh so very much for reading I hope you enjoyed , next chapter will be up soon but warning I am going to be away for most of this week and idk if i'll have wifi yet opps.  
> THANK YOU AGAIN THO <3


	8. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I wasn't sure what to call this chapter but obviously if its up I've given it a name.It has a lot of Bill in it, hope that's okay - I feel like we've gotten snippets of his side of things but not a whole chapter worth yet so here that is xD
> 
> Alsssoooo sorry this was so late , I'm a tad nervous to put it up as its not as perfect as I wanted it to be but ive been procrastinating about it for too long- writers block hit me hard (the stress of school coming up didn't really help motivate me much either opps) XD
> 
> Anyway lets start!

Bill thought perhaps he was going insane. Mainly due to the fact he only received two hours of sleep the night Mabel texted him.

 

At first he was overjoyed, excided , happy as ever! Pine Tree liked him back!!!! Yet come one thirty when he decided he should try and sleep his body decided otherwise. A flood of emotions and thoughts of what was going to happen today rushed in.

 

His heart was racing so fast he thought perhaps it could explode, he couldn’t keep still or get comfortable. When shutting his eyes to try and rest his brain began to play out almost every single possible way today could go - this included some great things , it also include some very  negative things that could also possibly happen. There were times he had to remind himself to breath as his body seemed so focused on doing everything but that.

 

Excited that he was going to see Pine Tree- excited that Pine Tree liked him yet overwhelmingly nervous with how quickly this was all sprung upon him. ‘ _I’m not prepared in the slightest! What do I even say?’_

_‘What if he changed his mind ? What if Pine Tree stays home again? What if he never comes to visit me again?! Ugh! But what if its great? What if he walks in the door and kisses me right there? What if what if what ahhhhhhh!’_

 

This all went on until about four , most of those hours were spent trying to sleep or at least calm his heart rate down for that matter because wow that was distracting. Bill frequently found himself checking the time and realizing he was up another hours. Occasionally he was tempted to check his social media which was how the #relatable tweet that said : **Cant sleep cant sleep CANT SLEEP** came to existence.

 

Eventually with his head where his feet should be and his feet up against the head rest he did fall asleep. Unfortunately this only lasted two hours before the drilling sounds crept through the open window and woke him up at an nice and early 6:27.

 

Shutting the window he crawled back into bed. The second he did however all the thoughts came rushing back and he gave up and choice to replace sleep with caffeine.

 

 _“Oh Good morning snapchat, guess who had two hours sleep last night!”_ He sang on his way down to the kitchen. _“but who needs sleep when you have COFFEE HAHAHAHA!”_

 

Coffee was followed by a cold shower because he felt it’s obviously clear by this point that his body just LOVED TO SUFFER.(Also he thought it might help wake him up)Then came a well-earned breakfast  of over sugary cereal followed by a second coffee.

 

He quickly began to do his normal run of checking social media. Replying to tweets and tags. Checking his fellow famous friends much more interesting snapchat stories and liking all of their lovely selfies. The whole thing feeling more of a chore then a choice but it needed to be done.

 

It’s also how he got the bright idea to do a twitter Q and A as his phone was buzzing all night about if he was ok. Bill decided perhaps it could help distract him from his thoughts.

 

Once the camera was rolling he was in motion. Answering left and right , ignoring tweets about a certain someone and overall he found himself genuinely having a good time.

 

With horrible timing just minutes after he finished packing everything away his phone went ding  and Pine Trees text confirming he can come tonight set Bill off again.

_[ “well if ur up and ok with company……I just watched you snap are you okay?”]_

_[I’m fine kid I had coffee , see you then tho ]_

 

The night was so close yet so far away , and even though he could not run away from his problems he could go for a run so that’s what he did.

 

 “Yeah that’s a great way to burn off all the energy I didn’t gain last night” he mumbled to himself as he set out the door.

 

 

Jogging used to be a daily thing of his growing up. Generally all his life he was told he didn’t need to work out and if anything he needed to eat a few cupcakes. Which caused him to jog less and buy take out more yet he still remained rather thin.

 

He blamed his metabolism being fast and his fear of becoming overweigh which kept him still going to the gym at least once a week also being a strong factor. Now he just tried to rock his tall thin look and not think too much about it and to remember to eat when he could.

_“So weak , if Pine Tree was in danger you couldn’t do anything to help him.”_

 

Bill turned his music up louder and ran faster.

 

Once home again he drank a respectable amount of water before hopping in the shower with freezing cold water again.

 

All this had happened and it was only 12, a nap seemed to be like the smart thing to do at this point but he was really starting to feel the full caffeine rush now, so instead he and began to edit the new video.

 

Eventually getting sick of looking at his own face he decided he needed a break where he went to venture the depts. of hell (aka tumblr) which had already began to illustrate a Bill laying in bed unable to sleep.

 

He finished off his video and finally felt tired enough to nap alarm set for an hour (hoping YouTube would download his video by then and he could actually upload it off of private.)

 

It felt as if sleep finally reached him when the alarm began to ring . This caused him to be mad at his past self for even setting it , he likely could have used another hour.

 

Feeling like complete shit he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. It’s not really like he could shower again. A coffee crash was at its fullest which he tried to fix with some soda Fans seemed to like the new video for the most part. He was really out of it though. Usually he was at least a little excited to read through comments and vain enough to look at all the new gifs of his face.

 

Bill was starting to feel numb and if anything feeling more scared then excited about seeing Pine Tree tonight.

 

“Ew look at me” he pulled at his face in the mirror and sighed “Pine Tree perhaps my play button’s shine has blinded you and my follower count trick you into thinking I’m interesting.” He laughs at himself and goes to laying on his bed “this day feels like a weird rabbit hole” it wasn’t too different to how he used to spend his days before he was actually popular on YouTube. He would just exercise, coffee , study , film , watch tv , answer tweets , sleep repeat ugh.

It made him feel gross and ugly and small again. He hadn’t had anything bug him enough to make him keep himself this busy in a long long time. School was an extreme stress for him.  He was failing and didn’t want to be there. He found his charming abilities were unable to get him through university despite getting him through the rest of his life.

He defiantly wasn’t shy, in fact he was great at making friends ….. normally . But there was something about the whole atmosphere that he felt he didn’t fit in with. Everyone there was so clever and he felt stupid. The debt he knew was coming was overwhelming and made him turn down attending most social events to study instead. His shitty relationship with family left him financially isolated anyway which didn’t help. University seemed to be the only simple way to easily break the trend of being unsuccessful that seemed to run in his house hold.

Bill used comedy as a coping mechanism through all this , occasionally he would film himself talking about whatever dumb thing he was dealing with and upload it to the internet. Apparently his college struggles were relatable enough to get him a few million views very quickly. Despite manged to scrape a pass in his first year he dropped to try and ‘Youtube’ full time. Which somehow worked out…

 

The rest of his time waiting for Pine Tree was a mix of lifelessly looking through emails and looking at Tumblr. Overall he felt numb. So close to actually getting somewhere with Pine Tree but at the same time nothing had happened yet. Excitement was quick to rush through his veins again when the very awaited knock on the door chimed.

 

 

“Pine Tree!!” Bill practically shouted as he swung the door open , without even thinking he warped his arms around him for a big hug.

 

“Oh hi Bill – you’re squishing me a little”

 

He pulls away “Ahhh I’m so sorry” It was at this point he got to look at Dipper and realized what he was wearing “You’re in your pjs already.”

 

They start to walk inside shutting the door as Dipper speaks “Yeah , I saw your snap I though you would be ready to crash by now if you really haven’t slept, not gonna lie my heads still spinning a bit too.”

 

With that being said Bill takes him upstairs in his usual handholding matter so he could  get into his pjs too. Dipper began making himself comfy while Bill quickly switched out his clothes away from the other.

 

“So what was it? Could you not sleep without me?” Dipper teased.

 

Bill turns and bounced onto the bed to sit beside the other “Hardy har har, very funny Pine Tree” his hand moved to comb through the others hair but the light-hearted tone remains “If anything I was kept up thinking about how cute you were. ”Which wasn’t a complete lie. Dipper laughs and rolls his eyes looking away from Bill a little.

 

“What about you, did you get any sleep?” Bill did mean without him but he quickly added “you know with your headache…” and hoped the other didn’t pick up on it.

 

Dipper just stares at him for a moment while Bill drops his hand from the others hair. “Uh actually I slept really well I think I got ten hours” he laughs “Which is how I’m wondering how your still standing!”

 

“Caffeine” Bill says shortly before going on to tell Dipper about all of his drinks and work done that day.

 

“A much more eventful day then mine …” Dipper commented before sharing the craft shopping trip  Mabel made him tag along in. “sorry I couldn’t come last night … I had a lot on my mind.”

 

Bill smiles “Don’t worry about it Pine tree you’re here now right?”

 

“Yeah” Dipper chuckles but his mind seems to have wondered elsewhere. There was a pause before he whispered “H-hey Bill?”

 

“Yes Pine tree? “

 

The boys eye’s flicker up at him nervously “Well uh you see the thing is, well I’ve been thinking and uh I was wondering if or when and” Dipper lets out a frustrate sigh. “You uh you know the whole acting like a married couple thing?”

 

He lets go of the hand he manged to get hold of at some point “Oh did you want me to stop?”

 

Dipper quickly shakes his head “No, no it’s fine I just was wondering if like, do you ever get worried you might actually start to like me?”

 

Bill smiles, ‘ _What a clever way to ask if I like him without actually asking’_  “Do you? As in get worried that you’ll start to like me?” Bill asks back  to which Dipper shrug. Starting to move forward a bit he slowly says “Well Pine Tree , if I was worried about that…..I would have to say it’s too late.”

 

“Wait you mean that as in…..”

 

“liking you yes.” Bill completes the sentence for him unsure how he manged to stay sounding so confident when he was dying inside. Their foreheads were pressed against each other and he could practically feel the others breathing and his own heart rate picking up speed again.

 

“H-hey Bill?” he whispers. Bill just hums in response before Dipper stutters “C-can I kiss you?”

 

Bill snorts “It’s cute that you think you have to ask.” Before closing the space between them himself. Dippers hands found their way to his neck and Bill’s found theirs back into his hair. Pulling lightly at the soft strands of hair as the even softer lips pressed against his. One thing was for sure – Pine Tree’s kiss wasn’t as shy as Bill thought it would be.

_‘Why was I ever worried?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY  
> look at our little awkward beans :p finally figuring things out 
> 
> I wanna start with saying the two hours sleep thing actually happened to me the other week freaking out about going to a concert I found out about v last min XD
> 
> Secondddd back to school is a very real very soon thing for me so updates will be more random then my weekly ones I kept up with for most of the summer (im so so sorry) 
> 
> Anddddd tysm for all the kudos and comments <3 it really makes my day this has by far been my fav story to work on, I will update asap butttt this story went off the original script a few chapters ago and now we have reached this point I need to stop and replan (dw were not done a lot still needs to happen like dates and stuff with bills fans and so on.... it will be fun :D )
> 
> But yes thank you againnnnnnn <3 Hope you all had a lovely summer <3


	9. Smore shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi I was gone but now I’m back IM SO SORRY THE WAIT WAS SO LONG AH -I think updates will be frequent again until the end (which is concerningly soon ahhhh) but yes I kept rewrtitng this as I feared it wasn’t fluffy enough but ahhhh this will do I hope you enjoy x

Dipper Pines was utterly adorable. Bill didn’t think he deserved to even know someone who possessed such cuteness! Never mind be allowed to give them hugs and kisses, hold their hand, play with their hair or push them around in a shopping cart at 11 o clock at night like he was currently.

“Hurry up the place closes in less than an hour,” the boy huffed adjusting himself in the many items that filled the cart ; including but not limited to double stuffed oreos , extra large marshmallows , popcorn , peanut butter and many many chocolate bars. “All we need to find is the gram crackers for the smores.”

Resting his elbows on the carts handle Bill grinned down at him “I knowwww, I’m starting to worry they don’t have them though.”

“Maybbbbe,” Dipper laughed as he added “but maybe we should be looking in the dry foods section rather than the frozen food isle.”

Laughing along Bill stands straight again “Oh yeah, that would be a good idea.”

The store was pleasantly empty, not that Bill could imagine it ever being particularly full. Fridges gave off a soft hum and the lights flickered off from time to time. Pine Tree was likely unaware he was bobbing his head along to the soft music that played it was cute either way.

With the two days that they had been together both felt that nothing much had particularly changed. They still sat in bed and watched movies and stayed up talking about anything and everything. Except now they fell asleep with arms wrapped tightly against one another and cuddled more comfortably while watching TV. They still worked well in moments of silence like this one , happy just to have some company.

“We could just eat this crap ton of candy who even needs smores?”

The blonde paused and thought about it. “I suppose…” the main reason they came was for the smores everything else was really just Bill getting distracted. I suppose if Pine Tree doesn’t mind it will be alright and we can make the smores another time…. His thoughts were cut off by the calling of his name in a voice way too high to be Dipper’s.

His eyes travel in the direction of the voice where a girl waved from the end of the isle. He returns the wave and next thing he knew she was walking over.

“Who’s she?” Dipper asked sitting higher up in the cart trying to see.

Bill shrugged “A viewer I guess, you gonna be alright?” he grabs his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Hesitantly Dipper nods “W- what do I do?”

“Just sit there and be cute, or you can talk to her if you want, just be yourself.” Dipper begins to nod as Bill’s hand slips away and he turns to face the approaching girl. Her hair was mostly covered by a hat but seemed to be fairly short and dark. Freckles danced across her nose and lines decorated her eyes.

“Oh my gosh I can’t believe it’s you! What are you even doing here this is so crazy?!” She says stretching out her arms. Now she was close Dipper could see her boots made her the exact same height as Bill who was tall as it is.

Bill shrugs “Just grabbing some midnight snacks but really the question should be what are you doing up so late?” With a chuckle he accepts the girls hug the pair rocking side to side and her eyes shut tight “Pfft late I thought you of all people would know it’s still very early.”

Dipper laughs and agrees “Yeah It’s not really that late Bill.”

She pulls away and looks down at Dipper the surprise of his presence obvious in her voice as she says “Oh hi” he then realized that if he had stayed quiet she probably wouldn’t even know he was there.

“This is Pine Tree, Pine Tree this is…..” Bill looks over at her and her smile glows even brighter.

“Veronica, sorry I forgot to say. Ooo also my friend! She’s gonna flip when she sees you , see we split up to try and find things faster before the store shut lemme text her.” The girl quickly pulls out her phone. “Hey is it alright if we take like some pictures?” she was looking back up at Bill again.

Dipper watches in awe .It was crazy that Bill was always so confident and cool, yet somehow managed to put up with Dipper. ‘She seems cool , he should be friends with someone more like her not me….’ Before he knew it he was being addressed again “Did you want to be in some?” she asked and it seemed genuine.

At first he looks over at Bill who shrugs to tell him it was up to him. ‘I suppose no one else has ever met me before so this must be a big deal.’ “Uh yeah I guess?” it takes him a moment to climb out the cart but by the time he’s on his feet again Veronica’s friend had found her way to the isle.

“V if you’re joking with me I swear to- OH MY GLOB” This girl was a much shorter with blonde long hair that flew like a cape as she ran over. “Hi hi hi hi!”

She practically jumps on to Bill who manages to not fall over and even spins around with her. It was reassuring to know Mabel wasn’t the only person to freak out over Bill who she was now taking selfies with.

This gave the other a chance to talk to and take photos with Dipper who tried to act as if he (like Bill) had done this a thousand times before but she seemed to see past it. “So your Bill’s friend , that’s really cool , have you meet many fans before?”

With a shaky laugh he looks at himself on the screen “Yeah it is pretty cool and no not really , actually yeah no I have never met any of you guys before.”

“Aww that’s so cute, and I’m guessing that means you want me to hold the camera.”

 

He nods and she continues to grin, he never really considered himself as photogenic but as she looked through the newly taken snaps she informed him that she thought that he was. Dipper didn’t get to say anything else as Bill must have brought him to her friend’s attention.

“OH MY GOD PINETREE!” she shouted and before he knew it he was wrapped up in a spinning hug. “Hi I’m Kelly oh my gosh Bill is right you are so ADORABLE!” he laughs and imagines that this is what it would be like to meet Mabel if he didn’t already know her.

The suggestion of group selfies came up and all four went check to check , Bill sandwiched between the two girls “so no one crops us out the photo” and Dipper on Veronicas side. Their meeting likely would have gone on longer but the store’s intercom reminded them of the soon close. The girls were much more familiar with the store and were able to quickly lead then to the gram crackers before saying goodbye.

Then with all the bags shoved in the trunk Dipper and Bill began to make their way home.

Dipper let that word sink in during the drive back while Bill sang along to each song the radio played. ‘Home ….. I suppose it fits as I spend more time there then at the shack these days.’

Once back inside the bag unpacking began in the tiny tiny kitchen of Bill’s. “So that was fun right? Sorry about the viewers though.”

“It was very fun and don’t worry about it they were really nice,” Dipper props himself up to sit on the counter swinging his legs a little “It’s okay that I uh let them take my pictures and stuff right?”

Setting the final bags down he walked towards Dipper “Of course it’s okay, why wouldn’t it be?” Hands now resting on Dippers thighs he smiles up at him. “I told you before I don’t care if I’m seen with you in fact I want to be seen with you but you always seem nervous about it so I don’t want to force it upon you.”

Feeling a bit strange about having to look down at Bill due to the extra inches the counter gave him Dipper shrugged “I know and now that Mabel knows there’s no reason to hide but I also know other famous people are always weird about being seen with people they are dating so I wanted to make sure it was alright …. Plus yeah I don’t know your life is so public and everyone thinks you’re so cool and what if they think I’m lame?”

“Pfff you’re not lame , I told you fangirls are gonna love you and hey if you want to we don’t have to tell them were dating but maybe you don’t have to be this mysterious re-occurring hand in my videos …. Like we can post selfies and you can be in my snaps and stuff…if you want?” Bill’s hand had moved up his legs to around his neck one of them lightly playing with his hair.

“Mmmm that sounds like a good plan to me.” Dipper said giving him a kiss on the forehand as that’s what Bill always did to him.

The blonde chuckles and backs away to grab his hands to pull him off the counter “Good, shall we make smores now?”

“We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again I’m so sorry it took so long. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos from last time tho and for sticking around if your still here <3 :P
> 
> I've been going back each week and re editing chapters, no plot changes tho it was just spelling and grammar things. I still haven’t gotten up to the most recent chapters yet but I’m working on it x 
> 
> Yeah the next chapter should be their first real date which is v v exciting and I hope to get it up by next Sunday but aww I missed writing this as like me these beans are still as awkward af XD
> 
> Alright hope you enjoyed love you bye (also sorry again ahhh) <3


	10. Suprise Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so supirse is spelt the non american way through out the whole thing so the chapter name is going to be like that too hope that's cool with you  
> Also ayyyy i actually got it out on sunday (its nearly nine pm but SUNDAY YAY)

 

Spinning slowly in a circle Bill filmed the area. Moving from the bright blue sky down all the other Christmas like trees stopping at Dipper. “Pine Tree say hi,” he called out and was meet by his lovers confused glare upwards before laughing and waving in perfect time for his snap to run out of seconds. ‘ _Look at all of these lovely Pine Trees’_  he captioned before sending it out knowing perfectly well his lack of reception would keep it from uploading until much later.

“Okay I think I know where we’re going now,” Dipper said shaking his map in the air indicating Bill to follow him once again. They hadn’t been hiking for long, twenty minutes maybe. Bill still wasn’t 100% certain where Pine Tree was taking him but up until the last turn the boy seemed to know where he was heading. “Sorry I wrote the map when I was 15 and words can’t begin to describe how poorly made it is.”

Bill picks up the pace to be by the other’s side. “Don’t be sorry Pine Tree, I’m impressed you didn’t get killed if you were exploring and mapping out forest by yourself at fifteen.” He wanted to warp his arm around his shoulders but ducking under trees and jumping over rocks were hard enough without being attached to another person so Bill kept rather to himself for once.

Fall had recently begun but this far into the forest there was limited evidence of it. The majority of trees were pinetrees which kept their greenery year round and Bill was hoping there would come a day that he could see them coated in snow.

It was also fairly sunny and warm, both managed to go out coat-less. Bill suited in a fall coloured thin yellow sweater. While Dipper wore a slightly baggy (but still utterly adorable!) red sweater that Mabel had appeared to have sewn a leaf pattern onto.

Another five minutes or so passed of Bill humming a variety  of songs lightly which Dipper ignore and continue to mutter confusingly to his map before they arrived.

“Oh shit woah is that a waterfall!” Bill exclaimed pointing over the trees. Dipper’s head perks up as he grabs Bills hand .

“Yeah quick come on!”

Now with confidence Dipper guides him through the trees , the sound of running water getting louder and louder. With one final tree duck they walk onto a small opening of land. A large patch of grass surrounding a small body of water with a huge water fall.

“Oh my gosh Pine Tree is beautiful,” he mutters eyes transfixed on the water falls’ features before turning at the soft thump made by Pine Tree’s bag.Watching as he took out a blanket and some food.

“Aw babe you shouldn’t have.” Bill says strolling over to sit on the blanket.

Snorting Dipper looks down at him “ _Babe,_ that’s a new, I thought Pine Tree was my nickname?”  


Bill tugs at his hands pulling Dipper to sit down on him “It is but babe suits you too.”

“surrrre “ Dipper remarks with and eye roll wrapping his arms behind Bills neck.

“Well if you want I could give you something different then babe I could do honey-“

“Uh-“

“Or sugar,”

“No thanks”

“What about Sweet heart?”                   

“What about not?”Dipper giggles.

Bills eyes light up “Oooooo I know how about dadd-”

Dipper’s hand fly over Bills mouth before laughing out a very loud “Nooo-ho-hoooooo….Babe is fine but Pine Tree and Dipper are acceptable nick names too okay.”

His hands uncover his mouth after Bill’s nod of agreement making its way to cup his check before leaning in for a kiss. Smile against smile they kept breaking apart as they laughed. Dipper eventually pulling away to finish unpacking the items receiving a disappointed sarcastic “Aw babe” remark from Bill.

Mabel was kind enough to send the pair off on their surprise picnic hike with sandwiches and cupcakes. Also fruit but they didn’t really eat too much of that.

With half the snacks eaten they laid belly up trying to watch the clouds but unlike in the movies there weren’t very many. It was clam and quiet , the waterfall sounds were quiet relaxing and Dipper’s constant on edge feel he usually got in this forest had mellowed over for once.

His mind still raced and worried but nothing felt like the end of the world. He wasn’t worried about his hand possibly sweating in Bill’s or if Bill didn’t like him , instead he kept wondering about what Mabel was talking to him about before.

“Hey Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“We should uh probably do like a uh first date soon, that’s what couples do right? I don’t really know how to plan one and Mabel kept asking where we were gonna go, its sort of starting to overwhelm me so I thought I would ask you…”

Bill stays quiet just looking over at the other for a while before saying “We can say this was our first date if you want,” his voice came out in a gentle hushed tone “as its already happened plus it has went really well, so you don’t have to worry about things going wrong.”

Dipper smiles surging along at the suggestion. Before he knew it he was being pulled into a full cuddle “Good good,” Bill mumbled “Hey I can plan a surprise date for our number two, are you free this weekend?”

Dipper chuckled “Of course I’m free, why wouldn’t I be!?”

 

* * *

 

“Mabel just tell me where he’s taking me.”

His sister snorts coming over and straighten his tie “What makes you think I know.” She said avoiding his eyes and laughing a little before looking up at him “okay maybe I do know but it’s a surprise Dipper!!!”  


“Ugh” moving away to examine himself in the mirror he begins to express his worries “What if it’s like really fancy and expensive? I don’t want to pay for it and I don’t want him to pay for it and I’m clumsy as it is imagine knocking over a four thousand bottle of wine or som-“  


“Dipper!” Mabel snapped from the window “It. Will. Be. Fine. I am certain you will enjoy it but never mind that your dates coming to the door.”

With barely a moment to voice his next concern a loud knock could be heard and Mabel shouted “COMING” before practically pushing Dipper down the stairs.

Pushing his hair back into place as he past the hall mirror Dipper took one deep breath and sung open the door.

“Hey Pine Tree you look amazing as always.” Bill offered out a hand which he kissed after accepted.

The brunette laughs “You’re not looking to bad yourself, are you going to drive?”  
With a nod and a hum he began to walk him to his car.

“HAVE FUN YOU TWO!”  Mabel shouted from the door “OH AND DON’T DRINK AND DRIVE I WANT HIM BACK IN ONE PIECE BILL!”

“Of course, of course shooting star” Bill promises before the pair vanish into his vehicle.

“So uh how far is it.”

Bill smiles reaching for something out of the glove compartment “Not too far but you gotta wear this.”  


Dipper begins to examine the material in his hands “A blind fold really?”

“Yes really now put it on, it won’t be longer then fifteen minute or so but if you see before we get there it will ruin the surprise.”

Bringing the eye mask to his face Dipper echoes the words “or so.” As soon as its tied around his eyes he hears the car shift into motion. Bill was an interesting driver when not blindfolded , he couldn’t help but feel perhaps they could drive off a cliff at any moment.

His promises were kept however as it felt like no time had passed at all before Bill was walking him out the car to said place.

“Are they not going to think were hella weird for entering blindfolded.”

  
“No they know don’t worry.”

A few steps were climbed, a soft bell chimed and Dippers nose was overwhelmed by the smell of waffles and pancakes. Before he could question their surrounding the mask was removed and he could see for himself.

This was no million dollar restaurant! It was the diner! He almost laughed out, his past self was nervous for nothing. Some work had been done , Christmas lights hung across the windows. All of the tables had white cloths, candles and flowers. Dipper manged to take note of a classical tune in the background before they were greeted by a waiter dressed like them.

“Table for two?” he asked then at once again Dipper was taken by Bill’s hand following the man to their table.

Desperate to finally say something once sat down Dipper let out a mixture of words that didn’t quiet make sense but bill laughed along with his dates astonishment.  “I knew you liked the place and had a feeling a really fancy place wasn’t your style ….yet I still wanted to spice it up a bit from our last visit here.”

Letting out a slow nod the boy let it sit in “But, but how much did it cost?”  


“Likely less than it would have to eat at a fancy place in Portland,” He reaches over the table and holds his hands “But its shut just for us for tonight and we can order whatever you want.”

Which then of course lead to a rather large breakfast  for dinner meal. It started like last time with a shared milkshake. This time it felt wrong not to have his face inches from the other while slurping the frozen milk. All of the details of Bills face he remembered discovering for the first time he felt like he know knew almost better than his own.

After eating a good amount of pancakes Dipper yawned well aware he was about to hit a food coma and with the amount of sugary topping he added to their dishes meant he was sure to have a sugar crash later.

“You wanna go home?” Bill said but it went unnoticed. “Pine Treeeeeee” he sang realising he hadn’t had to in a while. The sleepy other looked up and grinned “You wanna go home?” Bill repeated receiving a slow nod.

_Home maybe I should clarify I mean my house….but he’s called it home before so I suppose it’s okay…. Its also likely time I give him a key …..but if I do that I may as well just ask him to move in with me._

Pine tree giggled “Hey now you’re the one zoning out.”

Maybe one day but not today bill thought before standing and taking Dipper’s hand.

Blowing out each candle before they left , they thanked the workers and wished them good-nights. Packed into the car and into the night they dove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt kinda weird about this chapter as i feel it would work well in isolation (as in you didnt fully need the other chapters to get it)but i thought it would be nice to have the boys acting like a normal couple without all of this fame stuff getting in the way?? it was just for this small chapter tho so yeah idk cool cool hope you enjoyed thanks for reading <3


	11. House tour

Although most nights together were spent at Bill’s , occasionally Dipper needed to go home and restock in clothes and wash the old ones. While Bill could have just dropped Dipper off and let him drive in his own car back , he felt their journeys were much more fun together plus times like this were always perfectly fun to hang out with Shooting Star.

She was quiet the texter and although it wasn’t all day everyday, the pair did speak often. Bill was certain she still call herself as just a fan , Bill would easily call her a friend. Not only was she super funny and friendly she was also someone who cared enough about YouTube drama to hear about it , but wasn’t dumb enough to spread it outside the community.

As a consumer and not creator technically she shouldn’t be in the loop, but Bill kept trying to talk her into perhaps starting a channel of her own.

STAR: What would I even make videos on?

BILL: literally anything – no but for real your great at art , do that and link them to your shop and stuff

 

Yet she still seemed overall rather hesitant to it which was amusing as Bill as certain she would be successful.

“Heyyyyy Shooting Star,” he greeted sitting himself on her bed “Dipper just went to get his things.”

She smiles and tilts her computer down “Oh yeah its laundry day haha but how have you been and stuff?”

 

He lets out a huff “A little tired but that’s my own fault so I can’t really complain , what about yourself?”

“Unmotivated” she laughs “Also I have a lack of design ideas but everything I made last month has been selling pretty well so it’s all good.”

The small talk continues while they wait for Dipper, Bill mentions the project video they are going to work on when they get home and she says shell look forward to it. She brings up how much tumblr loved the most recently selfie of him and Dipper with the flower crown filters. Captioned Pine Tree and I except this was done through a Christmas tree emoji and Illuminati eye.

“Anymore sign of Billtree as a hip and happening ship?” he teases.

Mabel snorts “Oh yeah 110%” she began to read him a few funny fan theories on how they are dating. All ridiculously more complicated then they needed to be. “Also that girl you saw, she posted a text post about meeting you guys have you seen it?” Bill shakes his head.

{ I’m happy to say that out of all the possible days I could have met Bill Cipher it was on where I was on my way home from a party with my best friend (therefore dressed up too the max XD) }She continued to read through , it was interesting to hear it from a different perspective and actually get to see the pictures she took but it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Here what’s her account called l’ll like the post?” he asked taking out his phone just as Dipper came through the door way ready to go.

* * *

 

Opening up his designated drawer Dipper begins to unpack. He packed enough clothes to last him another week or so before he needed to wash them and bring in a new set in. A pair of arms wrap themselves across his stomach. He looks up in the mirror to now see Bill’s head resting upon his shoulder.

“Oh hi” Dipper says nervously before both chuckle.

“Ugh you’re so gosh damn cute.” Bill mumbled into his neck followed by lots of short kisses.

Lifting his shoulders a bit Dipper mentions how this tickled.

Hugging him tighter Bill sighs with a smile while watching Dipper’s focus reflection through the mirror. Despite his clinging Dipper continued to pack on as if he wasn’t there.

Rocking from side to side Bill tried to plan out his exact approach to the question he wanted to ask eventually choosing just to wing it. “Um hey so I was thinking…maybe you would want more than one drawer?”

Dipper was quick to respond “Well yeah considering you have about ten I wouldn’t mind maybe and extra one.” it was obvious that he was teasing and likely couldn’t care less. He had clothes but not that many clothes. “but like you’re the one who lives here so don’t start feeling bad about me not having equivalent drawers to you.” Dipper snorts at his own remark now unfolding and refolding a blue shirt.

Taking in a big shaky breath Bill quickly adds “Well yeah but if you want you could live here too , or we could at least get you your own key ….”

The clothes shuffling stops and the reflection eyes finally meet each other. “A- a key?” he asked eyes wide with disbelief as if perhaps he had heard Bill wrong.

Nodding slowly Bill confirms “Yeah a key.” Trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

“T-to the house? Like to live with you?”

“No Pine Tree to the city- yes to the house that’s what I said!” He laughs letting go and allowing himself to fall onto the bed. “You don’t have to move in I just feel like you should know that there aren’t any limits to your stays and that you come over whenever you want to.”

Staring at the ceiling Bill waited for a response _. Maybe it was too soon, that was such a dumb thing to ask, he likes spending time with you but he’s not ready to move in yet! What about Mabel he couldn’t leave her all on her own either. God damn you’re so selfish._

The weight on the bed shifts and he looks over to where Pine Tree now sits. His voice is slow and soft as he says ”I think…. I think that’s a great Idea.”

“You do?” Bill snorts realizing how funny it is to look at him from this almost upside down angle.

Dipper nods “Yeah I do,” he laughs “and this way you don’t have to get your lazy ass up to open the door for me.”

“Aw damn it Pines you caught me.” he chuckles reaching out to boop his nose but misses as the attack was seen before it could occur.

“So what was the pan for this new video again?” Dipper said clearly trying to remove the tense air brought up about living in the house.

Bill sits up “Oh yeah I almost forgot.”

* * *

 

He shows him around the camera functions (claiming the most important part of being camera man is keeping the focus on what needs to be focused.) It was a simple first person house tour. No script just a natural guide and let it flow naturally , see where it takes them. Of course Bill and Dipper being Bill and Dipper a series of bloopers occurred before they could actually start.

Careful to hide the number on the door Dipper steps outside to the cold autumn turning the camera on as Bill shuts the door , pausing a knocking.

“One sec!” Bill shouts from the other side which causes Dipper to snort. “What? Was that too lame I though it might be lame.” Bill chuckles along after opening the door to his laughing boyfriend.

“Not really it was just the fact that I knew you are literally behind the door waiting for me to knock and you say ‘one sec’.”

They film it again this time without the ‘one sec!’ Dipper knocks there is a pause and then Bill opens the door up completely “Oh hello,-”

“If I was a murder you would be dead.” Dipper says completely dead pan. Bill opens his mouth to defend himself but laughs once realizing he’s been defeated.

He let Dipper try, Bill knocking on the door and Dipper half opening. He really played it out –looking confused and then nodded “Ohhhh hey mtv,” he kicks the door fully open “Welcome to my crib!”

“I hate you.” Bill teases from behind the camera.

 

All jokes aside they finally got into the flow of things. “Oh hey, you look cold you wanna come in?” to which Dipper nodded the camera. Moving from room to room, the tour wasn’t too different from the way he showed Dipper. Except this time all the furniture was actually there. Occasionally Dipper would point at an item that may catch people’s eyes and Bill would talk about it in more detail. Although the house was way bigger than the shack , it just had larger rooms not necessarily more.

The last room they hit was the bed room. Finishing off with Bill crawling into bed before they cut remade it and set up the lights for the intro and outro.

“Am I in frame?”

 

“Mmmm hmmm”

“and my hair?”

“You look as stunning as ever babe” Dipper said in a toneless voice just gives him a look “I’m teasing you look great” which got a large smile in return before finally calling to hit play.

“Oh hey! Names Bill Cipher and as you all know I recently moved to Oregon but am yet to show you my new house.Considering its been over a month and I think it’s safe I’m fully moved in! Now seems like a pretty good time to show you so lets begin!!!”

 

Dipper gives him a thumbs up when he hits cut “How on earth do you ever channel so much enthusiasm?”

“Am I different when I film?”

 

Dipper shakes his head “No not really just you never really go a neutral expression.”

“That’s a valid point , okay hit play again for the end.” Dipper does and then follows Bill’s instruction to sit on the bed just out of frame.

“Cool so that’s where I live and stuff, be sure to subscribe if you haven’t already and give it a like if you enjoyed it.” Then he looks over at Dipper “Also special thanks to my main man Pine tree here for helping me film all this,” he lightly tugs on Dipper’s sleeve pulling him into frame. He laughs and gives a small little wave with the hand he wasn’t using to hold himself up. “Do you wanna say anything to them?”

Dipper shrugs “Not really , I feel kinda lame saying hi and then saying bye.”

Bill nods “True true, anyway comment down below your thoughts on the new house and be sure to tell me what kinda things you wanna see next time and I will see you then.”

After waving their goodbyes Dipper lets his head fall onto Bill’s lap. His gentle hand running through his hair. “I think I’ll put your mtv clip at the end is that okay.”

Dipper snorts “yeah sounds cool.”

 

“Thanks for helping out.”  
“Anytime, but can we eat not I’m starved” he clutches his tummy.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw dw we will hear more about Dippers hesitation a little later XD next chapter should be fun there will be a par-tay woo!!!
> 
> Yeah idk this chapter wasn't 100% where i wanted it to be but my computers being difficult which makes it really hard to write and almost impossible to edit without shutting down five time- ugh
> 
> Also I predict this fic will got to 14 chapters but it mayyyyy make 15 idk I'll see what I can do XD
> 
> Tysm for your 500+ kudos also sorry I'm always really late for comment replies I do see you tho I promise xx <3
> 
> cool cool bye <3


	12. House par-tay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOah this is much longer then usual so have fun with that  
> I also kinda really dislike this chapter but shhh its all good boo x

 

Dipper had never seen this many Christmas lights in one space at the same time in his life. There were not really any other lamps and the windows outside had darkened , leaving just the sprinkling glow of the fairy lights.

He found himself lost in group of people intertwined on the couch chanting along to songs that were unknown to him. The girl on his right with bright blue eyes handed him a drink which he passed onto to the person on his other side.

Bill was right, the party only had about thirty people max … which would be find in the shop of the shack but not so fine in the tiny apartment that the event was held in. Most of the guest crowded into the main space as that’s where the music was happening. Dipper was sure he saw people disappear down a hall which were likely were the bedrooms were. Drinks kept coming out of a room behind him which he assumed was the kitchen and there appeared to be a small patio attached where a few people lingered.

Their video of the house tour gained over five million likes and something like 8 million views. Not only that but the pairs ship name reached fourth as a trending Tumblr topic. Mabel received about a million calls from old friends and fellow fans. And Bill received a second invite to these two nice sisters Lola and Lulu’s mini house party!

Dipper had heard of them before both through Mabel and through the podcast Bill went to do with them weeks ago, however if you asked which own of the two girls was which….he would have to guess.

They had greeted the pair at the door with big hugs and smiles as well as thankful laughs over the gift of booze they brought. One girl’s ginger hair was tied into to pigtails that bounced around a lot when she spoke. The other had her hair down and curled. Pigtails makeup was heavy on the lips while Curls was on the eyes.

Gesturing inside the girls announced their arrival to the small group. “I’m sure you all know Bill but this is his pal Dipper better known as Pine Tree!”

It was all just a tad overwhelming as more and more people joined but everyone was nice none the less. He entered a fun conversation with Curls and two other girls about meeting Bill. The blonde had recently departed during someones arrival to go say hello and was yet to return.

“So were you like a big fan of Bills before or??”

  
“Uh no actually my sister was …. I’m pretty sure she’s obsessed with half the people at this party though.”

  
A kind offer to film her a  quick hello video was put on the table and Curls saying that they should bring her next time.

The fun conversations all happened about an hour ago. Within that time the music got louder and the people got drunker…..except for Dipper.

Getting slightly sea sick from the swaying that was happening on the couch Dipper finally chooses to depart. However once standing he realised he was uncertain where he was going to go…. It would make sense to go to Bill but it appears he had lost him.

A small tap on his shoulder makes him realise perhaps he was hovering beside the couch for too long “You alright boo?” Said a girl behind him. Once he turned to face her, her eyes widened and she added “Oh your Bills friend aren’t you?!”

He smiles “Uh yeah I am …”

The song must have reached the chorus as now everyone was screaming even louder , a taller man bumping into them which caused the other girl to suggest moving out the way. “Yeah that’s a good idea I was actually looking for the bathroom.” He lied.

Informing him she knew where it was he blindly followed her down the hall only to discover that there was a tiny line. Which led to good old fashion party small talk!

“I’m Sasha by the way.”

“Aw sweet I’m Dipper, but I think most people are still expecting me to go by Pine Tree.” He laughs.

“Well which do you prefer I’ll call you by that?”

Although he liked being called Pine Tree , he liked it as it was what Bill called him. Therefore other people calling him Pine Tree kinda killed it a little…but he supposed Bill’s fans would call him that too so he may as well get used to it.

“Uh Pine Trees fine by me, also random but have you seen Bill I’ve lost him.”

She chuckles “Pretty sure I saw him step onto the balcony with Dave.” She pauses before putting out her next train of thought. “Hey now here’s my random question you don’t have or have any plans for makin’ a channel do you?”

Distracted by the moving forward of the line he hesitates a little “Uh no?” he scratches his head and it dawns on him how much taller than her he is “Like I don’t know it’s not really my thing don’t get offended or anything.”

“Offended?” she snorts “Nah boo I just wanted to make sure you were carful, one minute its all cute and fun , fans love you! Realising just how many views you can pluck up on your own you start your own channel next thing you know your relationships putting food on the table and you can’t end it as no one wants 6.5million fangirls angry at them for breaking their idols heart.”

She spoke quickly but her words sank in “Aha no uh Bill and I aren’t like that… like I mean yeah were dating but like his channel isn’t going to ruin us.” _That what she was saying right? Should I be concerned?_

“I’m not saying that’s what’s gonna ruin you, I’m saying its might make it harder and make you try and keep things when nothing is there , just be sure to realise when your done as I stayed in a relationship for too long as we knew it would kill the fan base but really we hated each others guts!”

She sighs and the bathroom door clicked opened meaning it was his turn, he didn’t even get a chance to defined his relationship before she was blowing a kiss saying “Bye boo” and walking off.

Locking the door behind him he just watched his reflection. “She’s just messing with you , everything with Bill and you is good and will always be good” he assured himself “Yes its clear that there is YouTube drama but it doesn’t mean it has to be us.”

Despite saying that the whole not having seen his boyfriend the entire night was making him feel more and more anxious and the growing amount of people was making him more and more claustrophobic. Not to mention anyone he’s tried to talk to in the last hour has made him think perhaps he’s the only sane person left in the universe. Sasha at least seemed somewhat sober …. Everyone else was out of their minds drunk.

Rushing out the bathroom he moves towards the patio in hopes to find his other half. He’s greeted with cool fall air, taking a deep inhale only to eat a cloud of smoke. His eyes travel to the smokers who have their backs facing him whilst they look out onto the view.

Certain the tall blond one waving his arms around to a story was Bill Dipper went to give him a nudge.

“Pine treeee!” he cheers wrapping his arm around his waist “babe I was wondering where you went.” He plants a sloppy kiss on his check and Dipper can already smell the alcohol on his breath.

The fellow people were introduced to him, way to quickly and with way to many adjectives with their names such as: _“this is Dave he plays the guitar and has a small little band you should look up some time”_

 He was offered a blunt but kindly declined and let them fill him in on the conversion.

Yeah he was cold and his lungs were hurting a bit and the poor thing was using all of his will power not to break into a coughing fit…. Yet this was the most comfortable he had felt all night.

Bill’s arms held him tightly against his chest, everyone and a while he would sway. Dipper could feel every breath laugh and hiccup from the other. Voice vibrating against him, Bill’s head sometimes rested on the crook of the others neck. He must have realised at some point he shut his eyes and whispered “Hey did you wanna go home?”

Smiling it off Dipper assured him he can still chill. It was fun he supposed, he really wanted to be a part of Bills life … it was just too many people all at once he couldn’t keep track of them all.

“Alright if you say so, let’s go to the kitchen and grab a few more drinks though.” Before he could decline the request Bill was already pulling him by the hand inside.

 

Although the party had lessened in numbers the air was sweaty and thick , the fairy lights were fuzzy and the music kept humming.

The kitchen was tiny and the singularly light on the celling was blinding but the empty clean and calmness of it all was enjoyable.

Sitting himself on the counter he was prepared to watch Bill get a drink but the blonde came up to hold his hands instead “Are you sure your all good? We can go home if you want…. But you have to drive though I’m fairly drunk.”

Dipper snorts “I will drive but you don’t seem that drunk … how much did you have?”

Bill lets out a laugh “I don’t know, I lost track but enough to make the room spin I know that much.” Then he opened his mouth like he was going to say more but just stared at Dipper instead.

“You okay?” he asked trying to bring his boyfriend to concentrate.

Shaking off the dazed look he grins “Yeah I’m great.” Leaning in for a kiss again. This time knowing it would be quick and messy it wasn’t that bad for Dipper.None the lest he pulled away quickly after it started.

He slips off the counter and finds himself now in a hug with Bill. “Why don’t you get your drinks and we can go back outside before we call it a night.”

Bill laughs “Aw no I didn’t actually want another drink.” He pulls away holding Dippers shoulders “I just wanted to make sure you were really okay and not just saying that because we were in public.”

Dippers smile doubles “That was sweet of you , and yeah I’ll be good , well finishes up though I would hate to cut an end to your fun.”

“I would hate to make you suffer through any longer then you have to …. I shall go wish the sisters a goodbye, thank them for a fun time and we can get goin’ .”

‘Pleasure to meet you’s and many snap codes were exchanged. Dipper didn’t bother to tell them he never posted on snap but appreciated their gester to try and keep in touch.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry about that I thought it would be a lot more chill like the last few.” was what Bill said once they first entered the car.

“It was an interesting atmosphere, I didn’t mind it .” Dipper half lied - not wanting to admit that he oh so desperately wanted to enjoy it. He was certain that there would be other times and other parties on other nights and didn’t want Bill to feel bad for bringing him along.

Bill lets out a hum “Alight I’m tired so I’m gonna lay here and probably just stare at you but don’t feel obligated to talk to me If you don’t want to.”

And he did he watched him , Dipper wasn’t sure just how interesting it was to watch him drive but he knew very well there was a time when Dipper thought he would never have an excuse to just stare at Bill.

They got into the house safe and Dipper somehow manged to convince Bill to get ready for bed. It took a while but the blonde eventually joined his side. Leaning over to play with Dippers hair. “You’re a really great guy Dipper Pines.” he murmured.

Shutting the book he was reading Dipper turned to face him. Bill continued to speak “I never thought I would get to be with a guy is great as you and I feel like-” he licks his lips “ I feel like I don’t tell you how, how great you are enough and I just wanted to tell you how great it is you are.” Then he began to laugh at his own nonsenses question which made Dipper laugh. Eventually being pulled into another sloppy drunken kiss. This time Bills hands started to tangle through his hair pulling himself up to be sat on top of the other. Feeling  Bills hand begin to climb up his shirt Dipper pulls away.

“Even though you’re hot and stuff you’re really drunk so don’t try anything” he laughs stretching his arm out to the bedside lamp (proven difficult while your boyfriend is sat on top of you) “It’s been a long night and I think we should go to sleep.”

Bill climbs off and rest his head on the others chest in the new darkness “Your no fun Pine Tree” he teases. “Gosh but how can you be so hot, pretty and cute all at the same time , I don’t get you.”

“Hot, pretty and cute” Dipper echoes back laughing a little but as he starts to think about it he adds “I guess there all very different but I could easily describe you as that too…..Except I would perhaps use beautiful not pretty.”

“Pfffffffft pime free”

Which causes Dipper to laugh even more.

“Mmm I love your laugh, it’s a good laugh Pine Tree” Bill assures.

Dipper then attempts to run his hand through Bills hair … not something he did very often …or often if you compare it to how much Bill did it to him.

“Hey hey pine tree?” Dipper lets out a quiet mmmhmmm taken aback a little as Bill asks “Is it too soon to say I love you?”

Dippers hand freezes in his hair. _Maybe …. Maybe it was too soon considering I haven’t really thought about it…. I’m sure I do love you too but….._ he looks down at Bill , a shadow in the dark but Dipper is sure the drunk may cry if he declines his love. “No, no It’s not too soon.” He claims feeling a bit more like he’s convincing himself then Bill whilst playing back the last month and a half few his head…. It did feel like eternity.

Bill’s hug tightened against him “Good ‘cuz I do.”

_I doubt you will remember an inch of this in the morning , this is drunk Bill speaking he didn’t mean to say it …. I suppose that doesn’t mean it’s not true…maybe perhaps it makes it more true as it was just something on his mind….I suppose well have to see if you mention it again anytime soon but until then._

“I think perhaps I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I think"  
> hahaha  
> kay cool love you byeeeee xxx  
> <3 <3 <3


	13. Live streams

Bill mentioned many things in the morning…. His headache, his neck pain, how sorry he was the party was anything but chill and the amount of work he need to get done today …. But not his love confession from last night. Dipper was currently (and had been all night) debating if he wanted to bring it up or not.

On one hand the more Dip thought about it the more he was certain he was in love with Bill too so should likely mention the whole event. On the other hand drunk people say dumb things they don’t mean all the time, what if he didn’t mean it and it was going to be awkward to bring it up as Bill doesn’t actually love him back!

“You okay Pine Tree you seem spacey?”

Sipping his tea he guaranteed he was fine and that he just had a lot on his mind….which wasn’t a complete lie.

Hesitantly Bill nods  likely aware that he wasn’t going to get much else out of his boyfriend and just to leave it at that quickly returning to scrolling through his phone

Dipper was more than welcome to stay but it was also a live stream day. Meaning they couldn’t just sit around eating pizza and watching movies like usual. As Bill only did a live show only once a month he claimed that “If it was often it would be fine for it to be an average show….. but as its not it needs to be the greatest part of their week.” He laughs “However saying that just like you they enjoy when I go all out on things but they also don’t mind from time to time if I’m just hanging out in my pjs talking about what sort of shows I like.”

With a wink Bill leaves to put his dishes away, Dipper just stares at his now empty chair as his mind continues to flood with thoughts.

_He compared me too his fans , he loves his fans! Is that like hinting at last night? Plus he does like to go all out….I wouldn’t be surprised if he was upset or disappointed that he’s ‘I love you’ slipped out of his drunk mouth, the whole announcement of it didn’t seem very ‘Bill’ so perhaps it wasn’t for real.”_

Bill spoke up again ending his train of thought “Now I’m not saying you _have to_ but if you want to you are more than welcome to say hello to a bit of the stream.”

Turning around in his chair he looks up at the blonde “I – I thought we were keeping this on the down low?”

“We are…. But if I’m having a chill stream and they wanna know who you are…. you are more than welcome to say hi.” He strolls over and plants a quick kiss on his forehead “Besides I think they would get more suspicious if I hide you, we don’t have to say were a thing.”

Which was a fair argument so Dipper nods and is soon talked into catching up on all the YouTube Bill hasn’t been watching that might be referenced in the chat tonight. And although finding comfort under Bill’s arm as they watched video after video, Dipper’s mind continued to race on trying to figure out how to bring up last night. Only stopping in thought when Bill was to laugh or point out something. Which just caused him to think about wonderful and observant Bill was or how Bill apparently loved his laugh.

Mentally and physically exhausted he eventually drifted off. Sleeping through the end of the videos and through Bill moving him to lie on the couch on his own as he went to go start his stream.

His tongue tasted weird when he woke (as it often does when you eat and then nap.) The couch was comfy but it definitely wasn’t as nice as Bill’s bed. Stretching out his legs and his neck he first headed for the bathroom. Finding it a little hard to keep his balance as he did so. After being nearly blinded by the light of the bathroom , washing his face and brushing his teeth he went to go look for Bill….which wasn’t challenging as he was talking.

_Is there someone else here?_

Pushing open the bedroom door Bill stops mid-sentence and gives Pine Tree a warm smile. “Ayyy your up. “Although from the neck down it look like Bill wasn’t dressed up plain grey tee and some plaid long pyjama bottoms Dipper could tell he had fully done his hair and cleaned his face.

Leaning in the doorway Dipper laughs “Yeah … is this your live stream?”

“Yesss do you wanna say hi?” he asks waiting for the slow nod Dipper gave before he turned the laptop around to face him. He crouched down into frame and waved.

As Bill spins it back around Dipper wanders over to join him on the bed. Being extra careful to rest his head on the headrest and not on the cozy spot between Bill’s head and neck.

Bill must have noticed the thought in his action as he sits up a bit more and moves a little more to the side. “You still tired from last night?”

Overwhelmed by all of the words flooding into the chat Dipper tries to watch himself in the screen. _How on earth does he read any of that?!_ “Yeah , I don’t know why though I didn’t really socialise or anything like you did.”

They mention the party briefly , going into less detail then they had this morning like so not to offend anyone of not really enjoying it.

“Lets take some questions!” Bill announces creating (if possible) even more words to pop on the screen. Using his mouse he slows it down selecting out a user with a bunch of numbers in their name’s question asking what they did today.

 Dipper took Bill’s look as a que and  answers for him “Uh well we slept in really late because ….tired and had some food and binged YouTube…until I fell asleep on the couch.”

“Lala wants to know if you had any dreams?”

He shakes his head quickly “Nope”

The Q & A continues asking questions like:

**Who is taller PT or B?**

“Pretty sure Pine Tree here is just an inch or so shorter than me.”

**Where is pine tree from?**

“I’m from California but I’ve basically lived here since I was 13.”

**How did you guys meet?!?!**

“Uh I don’t know if that’s something I can tell you “He looks down at Dipper who raises a confused eyebrow “Not to be an ass but we could pull a hell of a lot of views if I used it as a story time.”  


“You could literally make a story time about what you had for breakfast and you would get a hell of a lot of views “ Dipper teases.

“True but it was pretty strange I mean it’s not everyday you meet someone who blows you away. Like our eyes met across the room and that’s when I kn-“

“We meet in a public bathroom” Dipper confirms.

Both laugh before continuing to scroll few the questions. Bill finally  willing to take up the most frequently asked one that was nearly spamming the chat. “Are , you guys, dating.” He read out. “I will tell you this , if we were we definitely wouldn’t tell you….

“That’s not really helpful for their question now is it?” Dipper laughs trying to pretend he wasn’t terrified about being caught in this lie.

Bill pauses and then adds “Ture…… which is why I will also let you all know that Pine Tree here is actually taken , aren’t you?”

He could feel a blush creeping on his face “Wow way to put me on the spot” _well played Bill well played_ “But yeah , I’m not single, sorry guys.”

“You should be sorry” he gives Dippers nose a bop “We all extremely jealous we can date someone as cute as you.”

The chat continues for a few minutes before Dipper decides he should go.The chat was nice but a tad overwhelming…plus he was getting hungry.

“Awwwww” Bill moans and Dipper begins to move out of bed.”I quiet enjoyed this section of Pine Tree time but yes I’ll see you in a bit….” He tilts the camera down a little looking to Dipper who was now across the room “Are you sticking around or going home?”

“Nah I’ll stay”  he mouths and Bill tilts the screen up as he nods “Cool cool.”

Shutting the door behind him the stream becomes mumbles and his tummy continues to grumble. Less ten 20 minutes later Bill joins him downstairs , seeing Dipper helped himself to a yogurt he chooses to do the same.

“Soooo how did you like your first livestream?”  


“Uhhh it was interesting…. it didn’t really feel real and I was constantly scared of saying something wrong or messing up….I much preferred filming videos together.”

 Bill takes a seat across from him “Noted , we can do more of those as that was fun.”

Dipper smiles but Bill can see something is still upsetting him , his brows a lot less relaxed than usual. Ready to ask what it is Dipper answers for him “Yeahhh” he says slowly “but like aren’t you scared of me becoming a like product.”  


“A product?” Bill echos.

“Yeah like a gimmick , toy , a view generator I don’t know becoming like an act.” he fiddles with his food not wanting to directly say what that girl at the party told him but still feeling a need to address it.

“Pfft Pine Treeee” Bill sings “I’m not renaming my channel our ship name or anything , you’re a friend and that’s what you do with friends you film videos together and it just happens you’re the person I spend the most time with so you’re going to be the person who is in the most videos …. I’ve been meaning to ask Mabel if she wants to be in some speaking of which.”  


Nodding slowly he lets it sync in , it was a little reassuring that he wasn’t worried and wasn’t prepared to feed into this.Both were left to their thoughts for a moment until Dipper manages to force some words out.

“Okay-second-thing….” He clears his through and tries to slow down the pacing of his words “last night….you got really drunk….and you said somethings…..that were interesting.”

Bill drops his spoon and begins to rub his face with his hands “Shit was I mean? Sometimes when I’m drunk I can be mean…Is that why you’ve been upset all day,” he sighs “Look I’m so sorry whatever it is I probably didn’t mean it.”

Which wasn’t a very reassuring but Dipper felt he already had one foot in the pool now and it would be silly not to jump in.

“Well actually  you weren’t mean, you were really sweet and you said lots of nice thing as well as asking um if it’s… too soon… to say I love you .” biting down on his lip to not say anymore he watches as Bill’s worried expression goes blank.

There was a moment where he just kept opening and closing his mouth finally spitting out “wW- w- well that uh that sounds like something I would, would uh definitely say actual wow. OK yeah uh yes. yOU… What did did did you say…..after that happened.”

Dipper wanted to rush over and give him a hug, poor thing was speaking like a scratched CD. Instead he felt frozen in his hair and looked him right in the eyes as he said “I said I think I love you too.”

Bill lets out a sigh of relief and his smile cause Dipper to giggle “That- that’s great , sorry I got worried there because – Are, are you sure it’s not too soon like you seemed kinda set off by the whole key thing but I figured as you were already practically living with me after a week of knowing each other you would be cool with it and-“

“Bill” he interrupts “Okay yeah I guess is soon but that doesn’t mean I don’t … I mean I’ve never been in love before but I guess this is what I imagine it to be like.” Bill’s smile increases “yeah actually I think that first night is when I knew you were special.”

Bill looks confused raising an eyebrow so Dipper specifies. “I thought you were just another full of himself youtuber and we hung out and you were chill and then after you crawled into my bed that night you were really calm and relaxed and you smiled at me .The whole night and day before you did this grin and there was something really authentic about your smile when you crawled into my bed. And the light,” He chuckles “the light made your hair look kinda golden and your voice was really soft and you told me I’m not too bad so I figured perhaps you were thinking along similar lines and I realised you weren’t too bad either and were actually super nice.”

“Awww Pine Treeee” Bill sings before rushing to take a seat upon his lap. Before whispering “I’m sorry I didn’t say it in a special way…. to let you know how special you are to me.”

Dipper shakes his head “You said you loved my laugh then asked if it was ok to love me it was really cute.”

“Hey you’re the cute one!” Bill teases with a laugh resting his head against the other.

Images of all the times Dipper thought about how close they were flashed for his eyes. That first night in bed, the day at the diner, and the donut shop….none of it compared to right now. His lovers face up against him worried he hadn’t shown his love enough.

 It was funny to think how this person his sitter mentioned in passing went from being a completely overlooked  side character to being the highlight of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel kinda empty bc this is kinda done?? Like this is technically the end but I’m gonna put one more epilogue like chapter bc I like those kinda things.   
> Also yeah no fighting or fucking as no matter how hard I try I can’t write that (so sorry if you were waiting out for that)  
> The last chapter should be up between Sat and Monday (but let’s be honest I’ll likely finish it Friday and put off editing until Sunday so let’s just assume Monday XD )   
> Thank you as always, you guys are really lovely <3


	14. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what a silly chapter name but that's what it's saved as on my computer lolol

Dipper learnt from a young age his life would never be normal. Some days like today were particularlystrange and magical however.

This morning they flew first class to LA with just enough time for them to get ready before being shipped into a fancy car for a premiere.

  
A super hero movie of some kind … Dipper didn’t really mind he was just happy Bill was invited and allowed a plus one. Over the last year he still hadn’t fully gotten use to Bills life. For the most part it seemed they could go anywhere in Oregon and no one would care at all. Then there were days like today where he found himself on a red carpet trying ever so hard just to stand close by and not tightly clutch to Bill’s hand.

It took him a long time to understand that people are just people. It was times like this at parties or events with famous people Dipper was reminded he shouldn’t place treat these humans like gods. Mainly he felt that as he was quickly became a person mistaken for something greater too when all he was….just a person.

On time he had a girl sob her eyes out onto him and Bill. Most people who ran into Bill were just as excited to see him asking for pictures and signings. It was strange to think these people were nervous to meet him…Dipper. Someone who never really thought of himself as anything special.

The fans defiantly knew him now from both Bill’s channel and Mabel’s newly started one. She kept it on the down low only at 600 subscribers or so but she was happy none the less. Bill tried his best to get her stared which as much equipment as he could possibly get her and link people to her content when he could.

An ongoing joke between Bill , Dipper and the fandom was: how close could we get without actually kissing. In which they would heavily infer they are dating but as they whenever asked they denied it people across the internet still defend their friendship.

It was a little evil, that Dipper would admit. Especially when they post videos like Who knows him better?? His twin or his bf?!?! Giving thousands of fans heart attacks only to refer to ‘bf’ as ‘best friend’ every single time in the video.

“Are you guys ever gonna come out with it?” Mabel often asked to which Bill would respond:  
“Shooting star when we get married and I post a stunning selfie of us on the internet I will likely caption it ‘Exchanging friendship rings with my bffl’.

Dipper had also gotten used to Bills rather ahead thinking. It was quite the opposite of Dipper’s constant struggle to grasp whatever was occurring in the present. He just tried his best to roll with it happy to know that when Dipper feels ready to take those big life steps Bill will be more than happy to walk down that road.

Living together officially happened early winter when the roads began to be snow covered and going back and forth between shack and Bill’s became more difficult.  
Mabel was surprisingly fine with it…. Mainly as she expected it. She claimed she was used to living alone now any way and was thinking of investing in a new pig to keep her company. Also admitting that if she could ever afford it she would love to live in a house like Bill’s. Her first visit involved about 30 minutes of her saying ‘whoa’.

After the long day that was today the pair headed back to the hotel for one night before flying back home. Dipper pressed against the door as Bill said in-between kisses “Thank you ~ for a lovely~ night.” Gently returning the kisses Dipper hums waiting to break apart before saying…

“Shouldn’t it be me who’s thanking you, you’re the one who brought me along?”

Bill’s hands were busy moving through Dippers hair “I suppose…. But it wouldn’t have been as fun if you didn’t come a long …. So I suppose I’m saying thanks for that.”

Dipper giggles and boops his nose “You’re silly,” he then escapes under his arm tossing his suit jacket onto the bed and strolling up to the window. “I can’t believe it’s still sunny...I forgot about that.” He comments hearing Bill land onto the bed.

“Well yeah its LA , not your rainy Oregon….” Dipper turns to face Bill whos now sat up untying his shoes “Not that I don’t like it there.”

“I don’t blame you , it nice here I would be all go for moving back here if it wasn’t so far from Mabel…. Besides I quiet like the privacy we have at home.” He opens the blinds taking in the view of a small crowd gathering outside. He snorts “There’s a boy out there with a ‘Bill notice me senpi’ sign.”

His boyfriend was by his side almost immediately “There is not!” clinging onto Dipper as he laughed discovering it was true. “Oh I know exactly what I’m going to do. “ he sang and ran across the room to grab his phone opening snapchat to zoom in on the guy.

‘Noticed ;) ’he captioned.

Dipper continued to stand by the window and watch the fans chat to each other as Bill plops back down on the bed. He waited a few minutes satisfied when he saw the kid outside jump up and down looking to try and find which window the photo was taken from.

Despite being stretched out like a star across the bed Bill had no issue with Dipper coming to lie his head on his chest. “How funny is it that that’s how you met me?” He says after a little while of quiet thinking.

He buries his head in Bill’s chest (which wasn’t very comfortable due to the dress shirt buttons.) “Yeah it is I guess…. Do you need me to drive you away again.”  
Dipper laughs along as his head rises and falls along with Bill’s laughing chest . “Not this time Pine Tree I feel safe with you here with me.”

“I know” he mumbles “ but if you want to we can go outside and say hi though.”

A familiar hand runs its way through his hair. “You know I would love to but we can’t do it…. The crowd will only multiple and there isn’t enough time … I would hate to meet some and have to push the others completely off…. I’m happy to just lay here with you however.”

Dipper looks up at the sleepy eyes of his lover greeted with that soft warm smile. “Yeah that sounds cool.” He adjusts himself so he’s clung onto Bill a little tighter. His arms now helping hold

Dipper in place. “Also while we’re on the topic …its super crazy that I ever even met you… but for the record I’m more than happy that I did.”

“So am I…..” Bill sighs “You’re a really great guy Dipper Pines.”

“I do try” he teased already feeling like he could easily fall asleep ….“and you’re not too bad yourself Bill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it !! the end!!  
> its been a lovely journey I have learned a lot doing this and hop to transfer these skills into hopefully making a much much better work in the future. (dunno when tho)  
> Thank you a million for reading and supporting me <3 even though I'm horrid at replying to comments they mean the world to me and make my day <3  
> Yeah...sweet... never really finished a story before but I do hoped you enjoyed my attempt to write about the awkward beans - I'm sure I'll be back with one shots and maybe another big story one day but ya know .... school :/  
> yeah ok cool, thanks for sticking around <3

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllllooooo,I haven't posted anything here in a while oh gosh!Sorry if im a bit rusty?  
> I hope this was an okie dokie start , both chapters one and two should be up today to try help kick this off , I am going to try and update regularly but no promises I'm sorry  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
